Repost: Toxic Balls
by mandymld
Summary: A better version of the Toxic Ball story. All the usual suspects get what they deserve.
1. Chapter 1

**Toxic Ball **

**Chapter One**

**E****lizabeth** was tired, exhausted really as she went to check on the next patient. Since the night of the fund raising ball she had barely slept more than an hour here or there and now, four days later, all she wanted was to be safe home with her boys.

"Miss Webber, is there anything I can do?" asked the dark haired man who looked as weary as she felt.

"No, Johnny. Why don't you go sit with Lulu, she is going to need you when she wakes up." she said with a wan smile. "We can do nothing else for anyone but wait for the news about the cure."

Johnny stretched and then rolled his shoulders before looking at Elizabeth then said rather soberly "Lulu and I had just ended moments before the security doors crashed down. I feel bad but if I am there when she wakes up, she is going to think I didn't mean it or that I want to get back with her."

Elizabeth sighed then said "I do understand, those Spencers don't get the meaning of the word no, after it's why this is as bad as it."

Johnny said "Have you talked to Commissioner Scorpio, has he had any news?"

"No, just that they can't open the doors to let in the needed staff because of Lucky's screw up combined with Sam's." she said thinking on how her ex-husband had slipped past the containment crew and had caused most of Port Charles to be infected by the toxins. Even if he ever regained his mind, he was going to be facing a long jail term for the loss of the lives that had gotten sick after his selfish rear had forced his way inside the hospital for god knows what reason.

"Sam, has anyone talked to her mother, wasn't Alexis forced to step down as DA over this?" he asked looking towards the sole television that was left on in the hospital.

"Actually it wasn't Sam's actions that got Alexis in trouble, it was running her mouth all over television about how her daughter supposedly didn't cause the fire. How it was all Jason Morgan's fault." said Steven Webber as he joined the two of them.

Seeing the CDC badge still around his neck, his sister asked if he had heard anything?

"No, just more of Alexis on television and now tweeting since the reporters are ignoring her." he said "Oh, did you know that now supposedly she preformed the autopsy that told the CDC what to look for, and she is personally wiping the brow of every single patient in here."

"Steven, I just want to know when we are going to get out of here." she said firmly. "I could care less about Alexis' call for Sam's sainthood or how the press is roasting Nik for not having done basic safety upgrades that every single other hospital in the country has. I just want to go home and be with my boys."

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." Turning Elizabeth looked at the man who was wandering the halls delirious. "Please, you have to talk to me. It is too dangerous for you to be around me, you have to leave this place."

Taking Jason's arm, she led him back to his hospital room, got him back into bed then said lectured him. "Jason, I am a nurse, yes there is danger but this is where I work. If you don't want me around you, then don't come to where I work. As it is, this happened, not because of you, but because Sonny Corinthos couldn't keep his selfish greedy ass home and had to come to a party that he wasn't invited to and brought his equally greedy selfish wife with him."

"Hey, that is my sister." said John who when Jason started to going on and on about how it was dangerous for her, how it was making Jake a target snapped "Morgan, everyone and their sister knows that kid is yours."

That shut the man up, or maybe it was the drugs in the IV push Elizabeth gave him as she walked back to the hallway. "You do know that Morgan and you aren't fooling anyone when it comes to that boy."

"I know that, you know that, but it gives him the ability to sleep at night if he believes the lies he has built up in his head." she said with a pitying smile as she looked back at where the man she loved was lying in his bed, delusional.

Across town, at Graystone, Sonny was lying on the ground dead, his tongue black while Claudia was sleeping with their newest guard a young man named Dominic. Leaving her young lover, hoping she was pregnant, she walked down the hallway and stopped when she saw her father standing there in a standoff with the police commissioner.

Both fired, Anthony's bullet killing his daughter, Mac's taking out the undercover cop who had come on the scene and had tried to protect his bosses wife. Mac fired again, this time taking out the mobster's kneecap, then stepping on his hand, kicked him with his other foot.

When the Italian was unconscious, Mac frisked him, found the antidote and left intending to drive back to GH. But in the drive, he looked around at all the dead bodies, then at the building and knew that for the sake of public safety, he couldn't let the plague spread.

After a little searching he found the plastik and then detonation caps. Within moments Sonny's ego booster of a home was a giant fireball as the police commissioner called the Mayor and said for the sake of public health he had burnt down the Corinthos mansion.

"Good, good, now how long before you return to the hospital." he replied as he dealt with a sick wife who he hoped wouldn't make it. After all a tragic widower would get lots more tail then a cheating politician would.

"It is going to be a bit." he lied knowing that the Mayor wanted his wife to die. Arriving at his next destination, the Spencer house, Mac entered and found Nicolas Cassadine who had been sequestered there. "We need to talk."

Nik who was tied up, listened shocked at what the man had to say. "No, I won't let you do that."

"I gave you a choice, Cassadine. If you won't make it. I will." he replied then left to return through the tunnels to GH. Fifteen minutes later, he got the call about yet another fireball and said "Thank you for the news, Harper. I will be sure to let Spencer know when he wakes up."

Seeing Elizabeth Webber talking to John Zachara, Mac hesitated then looked at the vials he had found where Zachara had said they were. He didn't have enough for everyone but who deserved to live and who should die.

Starting in the first room, Mac saw Carly Jacks and in the bed next to her, Jasper Jacks. Looking between them, he walked back out thinking if he had enough, he would come back and treat Lady Jane's son, but for now, he would take care of those he knew deserved help.

Finding Lucky Spencer and his father in the next room, Mac continued on. Seeing Bobbie, he felt he owed her for what she had done for Maxie, so he gave her the dose. Seeing Lulu, he hesitated then gave her a shot.

Seeing his niece and her husband lying in the next room, he soon had administered the shots for the two of them then continued on down the hall. Tracy Quartermaine and her granddaughter were in there, Mac took care of the two of them and then Edward who was in the next room.

Looking around for Monica, he was a bit surprised to realize he hadn't seen her around town much nor was she there as he moved on. Matt Hunter was given a shot, but Sam McCall, well that one was a no brainer, same with the geek who for some reason's very existence annoyed the man. Both of the younger Davis girls, yes, the middle Corinthos kid, he debated on the Giambetti brothers but gave them the anti-virus anyhow.

Going back he gave Jasper Jacks a shot and then after much debating Damian Spinelli.

So it continued until all Mac had left were two doses and four patients. Sam McCall, Lucky Spencer, Jason Morgan and Carly Jacks. Part of him was thinking he should give it to Lucky and Carly after all they were parents but at the same time, Carly used her kids to bludgeon others and Lucky was going to be facing major charges if he lived.

As he sat there, staying unseen by the two Webbers and the Zachara kid, he heard Elizabeth go into Jason Morgan's hospital room. A few minutes later, his decision made for him, Mac went to give it to the right people, then slipped away unseen again as the patients began to wake up.

~~~~Part 2~~~~

The great plague was what the papers were calling it, Elizabeth noticed as she drove home from GH. Her brother had collapsed right onto a hospital bed, but she wanted to see her children, no, she needed to see her kids.

When a shaky Audrey let her in, Elizabeth hugged her grandmother then went straight to the room her boys were sharing. Kissing both Cam and Jake, she then went to what was her room as a teenager, grabbed her robe then went to take a shower.

Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, she missed seeing Audrey turn on the television as the press read the very long list of those who had died. A bit surprised to see that other than Jason Morgan, every single mobster in town was dead, Audrey just clicked the off button and went up to bed, grateful that Lucky was alive and her grandsons wouldn't grow up without a father.

At GH, Jax sat there, holding his almost dead wife's hand and then asked Robin with tears in his eyes. "Why? Why did some of us live and others will not?"

"We truly don't know Jax." she said laying her hand on his shoulder as she thought about it. Walking into the hallway, she saw Jason talking to Spinelli who was bawling over the impending death of Sam McCall.

"Jason, there is something you should know." she said soberly. "Uh, Sam, uh, you might not recall but patients were delirious during some of this. Sam made a confession that you need to see."

Spinelli was nervous, looking around a bit, he said "No, please Stone Cold, stay with me, the goddess is gone, there can be nothing left that anyone needs to know."

"Oh, I disagree with that, Mr. Spinelli." said Mac as he approached. "Mr. Morgan, we need to talk. There are a few things you need to know about the woman you used to be engaged to and that you were letting hang around you."

Spinelli pretended to grow weak, then when he had been put in a wheelchair, insisted on going with them. Trying to reach the equipment, he was prevented from even getting a hold of it as Mac hit play.

Jason heard Sam talking about watching Jake get kidnapped, about seducing Lucky, about the two men in the park, but the part that particularly got his attention was how she admitted to leading the Russians to Liz's house, knowing that they had found out from Lucky and her talking about his dating Elizabeth.

Spinelli let out a sigh of relief, not knowing it was premature until Mac gave him an ironic bow then hit play again as Sam confessed to working with Spinelli so that the FBI would catch on to his hacking so that she could play the hero after it had worked so well by rescuing Jake.

Jason looked at the geek, then at Mac before coldly thanking the man. "Spinelli, we will talk later, but right now, I have to go fix the mess you created."

"Uh, Jason; did you hear about Carly? About Sonny and his wife?" asked Mac needing to delay the mobster a few minutes.

"Bobbie told me that she didn't get the virus." he said then added "Anthony Zachara was the one who had the balls."

"Yes, it looks like when Sam shot you, one of them was dropped and it was why so many people died. Alexis was fired, the Mayor has seen the footage of that incident." said Mac awkwardly then just throwing caution to the wind said "Zachara's kid, he is the one who put an end to it. But the old man escaped, I followed him but it was too late. He killed his intended targets in spite of their leaving the hospital."

Looking down then up at the enforcer/mob boss he said "We had to fire bomb the estate, unlike the hospital which has air purifiers and cleaners, his estate didn't. The Spencer house and the two blocks immediately surrounding it are now a CDC site as well."

"The Spencer house?" he asked blinking a bit at that one. "Why?"

"Cassadine and his brother were here, then Lucky left, taking the air born disease with him. The only place we found it at toxic levels was his mother's house. Cassadine was there, infected." he lied not wanting to start a war by telling the man how Nic and his grandmother had been behind the Russian mob push into Port Charles.

Helena was dead, now Nik was. Grimacing a bit as he recalled the man's son, he said "Spencer, his boy was sent out of the country just before this began."

Jason got the unintended news, checked on Elizabeth and her boys discreetly then went to find out what was left of his business. Getting told that Raynor had used his preoccupation to destroy Sonny's and his business, he was told by Bernie. "Your money is safe, your property and the legit business are fine."

"Spinelli, his games gave the man access." he admitted reluctantly. "There was a female geek, my guess is Raynor used him to distract Spinelli."

"Uh sir... it looks more like Ms McCall was the one using the geek. Raynor just used Carly's and Spinelli's plan to get you back with Sam to move in on the business."

"Sam? Why would they think I would get back..." Jason thought about the day he had seen Elizabeth at the hospital, her scornful expression when she saw Sam with him and knew that he had major damage control to do, especially if Elizabeth had believed they succeeded.

Thinking on how he had recently seen Maxie at GH, he got that this conspiracy had had yet another partner.

"What do you want me to do with your money, we have to get it into something before the feds come looking, I have an idea, but I just need your permission. Are you aware that thanks to Tracy and her marriage ELQ is ripe for a takeover."

Jason nodded then went back to GH. There, he was walking past the room containing Sam and found himself grabbed around the waist. Still feeling a bit weak, he looked down at the happy girl then around at the smiles and said "Molly, I have to be someplace, you need to let me go."

"No, Jason there is very good news. Sam, my sister Sam woke up." she said with a blinding grin. "Carly too. Isn't that great?"

Jason who was already feeling weak, almost stumbled when the geek came bouncing out of the room and hugged him saying. "Stone Cold, the miracle we prayed for, it came true. Sam. The Fairest goddess of them all is awake."

His knees were giving away as Jason heard someone shouting his name at a distance, then nothing... nothing... then blackness.

Elizabeth was well rested when Audrey gave her what she considered terrible news. "I am sorry but Grams he shouldn't have done what he did. I can't standby him. Lucky was told by Mac, by the doctors to stay. I begged him for the sake of the boys to stay away once he was out. He didn't listen and now... now he must face what he did."

"How can you be so cold?" she asked shocked at her granddaughter's reaction to Lucky being arrested by the feds. Elizabeth sat her down and told her in great detail how she had asked Lucky for the sake of her boys to stay away, how he had rejected her request, how he had claimed she had no right to ask him to do that.

Audrey felt a bit uncomfortable as she got that Lucky had put Lulu and his friends over his own son and then said "Oh dear, I didn't know that, Elizabeth. So she came into the hospital with him because she heard that this John Zachara was there with Maxie."

"Yes, so Lucky and Lulu endangered Jake and Cam for no reason." she stated.

Hearing her phone ringing, Elizabeth listened then gave a bit of a laugh at Steven's rather reluctant request. "I will be right there, where are your clothes?"

Getting his answer, she explained to her grams that Steven needed clothes, that he was going to be done at GH in about two hours. "My dear, why doesn't he wear some scrubs, it is a shame for you to have to go out in weather like this."

With a giggle, Elizabeth leaned in and said "He has been wearing the same underwear for the last four days grams."

"Yuck and that was more than I needed to know, Elizabeth." she said with a straight faced that evolved into a smirk. Arriving at GH, Elizabeth heard the clarion call of Spinelli's voice as he spun his tale of Sam's recovery and how Stone Cold had fainted when he had heard the news.

Seeing her brother along with her friends, she was greeted with hugs and thanks as they went over the very long list of people who died. Robin was telling them about Carly and Elizabeth was polite but thinking that of course she hadn't died, vampires needed staked.

Mac who had just left Lucky's room where he had nodded at the two feds guarding the door as he began to wish that he had given him one of the vials with the virus as he heard about Sam and Carly. He was a bit annoyed as Robin explained that she had used the antibodies from Bobbie who had recovered first to make some for the two women.

Elizabeth flinched when two days later, after a discreet visit from Diane Miller, she said "Can you make it look like Monica has the POS. The attorney looked at her and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes." she said firmly as she thought about everything else she was going to have to deal with. Jason Morgan who according to Robin and Patrick was in a deep vegetative state was taken to a small well funded hospital in New York city and put in the same room as his nephew while around town many mourned openly at the idea of the mobster now in a deep sleep.

One, one women wept privately as she traced the name on the letter she had received in the mail. It had come to the wrong house, then her neighbor had tucked it in her mailbox Saturday afternoon two hours after Elizabeth had agreed to what Monica was doing. It would be another forty eight hours before Elizabeth would go through her mail and find the letter, a letter that would always be close to her heart even as she shadowed all decisions made about the man she loved...

~~~~Part 3~~~~

**I**n Port Charles, things moved on. Funerals were held for Claudia and Anthony Zachara, with few in attendance. Elizabeth and Steven had come to support the young man who had helped save so many at the hospital in spite of no medical knowledge.

Sonny's funeral had been a three ring circus, ending with Olivia confessing about the man who had died at the house being Sonny's son with her. That alone had set off Carly who had been sick to realize Jason wasn't there to support her. The Corinthos kids, standing in a line had been a picture for the press, as they also discussed the ones who were no longer alive.

His will had been what was expected, minus the share that as his wife Claudia earned since she had outlived her husband according to the coroner by twenty minutes, thanks to a bribe from Johnny. The young mobster had been amused as Carly had fumed upon being told the news. She had been livid to learn that Sonny's prenup had only protected his business interests, not his personal ones. That Johnny as Claudia's heir received a good healthy share.

Trevor had been cremated by his son who had after hearing Molly's tale of a reserves sleeping beauty in regards to Sam and Jason, had sued Alexis and gained custody of the obviously impressionable teen. Ric had taken his father's ill gotten gains and moved to LA with her, certain Molly wouldn't be any more warped there then in Port Charles.

Things had been ugly for the Spencers, Lucky had been found guilty but had received only probation. He had however been sued and would be paying wrongful death suits the rest of his life. Too bad he didn't have a job with the police department anymore.

He had shown up at Audrey's, trying to get back with Elizabeth, certain she would fix things for him, only for Audrey to block his every well known maneuver. The older woman hadn't wanted Elizabeth and her grandchildren to live in poverty as they paid of Lucky's debts.

Audrey however had no idea it wouldn't have worked anyhow. Elizabeth went to work, made a call each day and then went home to her boys as she lived in a bubble of love, one that gave her the strength to go on living.

Then had come the news of how Nik's will had been divided up. Spencer as his son had received the largest part of it, while another nice chunk had gone to Alexis and the two younger girls with a caveat that not a dime could be spent on Sam.

The last half had been placed in an endowment of GH, with Elizabeth and Robin to serve on it's board. Lulu had whined but a judge had agreed it was legal and the blond had taken her small share of Cassadine funds to move into an apartment with Maxie Jones who was also suddenly single again.

Sam and Spinelli had had the brain fart of opening a PI office, one that since she had a criminal records and that since neither of them had bothered to obey state regs had been quickly shut down. Now, Sam was doing undercover work chasing down cheating husbands since she could legally do that without a license and Spinelli was hacking, unaware that Mac was watching, waiting for a chance to arrest him.

Raynor had been promoted to the cops disgust, he was now working in Washington DC, while Mac had gained a Detective Dimestco to replace Lucky. As the unnamed doctors, nurses and other innocent victims were buried as they had lived with grace and dignity.

That July in a hospital room a man was waking up, looking around, he saw the IV attached to him, then at the patient in the other bed, some red headed kid who looked in bad shape.

Feeling how badly he ached, Jason struggled to reach the call button. Grasping it finally, he hit for help then rested. The minute the nurse came in, he said "May I have some water?"

Getting him some, she said "It's going to be fine, Mr. Morgan. Let me get your doctor."

"Mr. Morgan? I think you have the wrong patient. My name is Jason Quartermaine, doctor Jason Quartermaine." said the blond man as he settled back down onto the bed. "Whose that?"

Looking over, she frowned and avoided telling him what she had heard. "Let me get Doctor Burns, he will reach Doctor Drake for you."

"Noah Drake?" he asked swallowing another sip of the cold water. "I thought he was a drunk?"

Backing out of the room, she rushed to find Doctor Burns who came in and asked the patient how he was feeling. Jason's answers had him frowning for a bit, then he said "I need to ask a few questions. Can you tell me your name and your parents names."

Jason promptly looked at him and said "Jason Quartermaine. Alan and Monica Quartermaine, my biological mother was Susan Moore. I have a brother named Alan Jr we call him AJ and a sister named Emily."

"Jason, there is no easy way to tell you this but today is July 4, 2009." stated his doctor.

Blinking as the dates hit him, Jason looked at the man and said "Can you call my family, please."

Doctor Burns called Patrick Drake, then looked at the number for Monica Quartermaine. Counting to ten, he called and asked to speak to the woman who said she would be right there.

Four hours later, Monica arrived with Patrick and Robin who after talking to Doctor Burns got that she wasn't the best person to be visiting with Jason. Meanwhile one of the nurses who knew that Jason was the father of the little boy in with him, called the child's mother.

"Mrs. Jacks, your ex, he woke up." Carly hung up the phone, forgetting to cancel her lunch date with Jax as she quickly drove to the city. Pulling into the garage, she barely braked before rushing out of the car.

Entering, she demanded to see Jason only to see Robin standing there looking at her with a smirk yet worried eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here as one of Jason's doctors. Carly, you might want to sit down. I don't think you will like what you are about to hear." she said with a chuckle. Seeing the blond trying to push past her, she said "Uh huh, no going to happen, Carly."

Jason who was staring at the nurse, demanded to speak to his mother then ordered her to leave. When Monica returned, he demanded the truth. "Is that boy my son?"

Looking at Michael, she said "No, that is AJ's son, Jason. Remember what I said that you were awake for years. That is part of the story I still have to tell you. I will send the nurse back in to help you dress."

Jason nodded, then looked at the clothes they had for him with distaste. Jeans that were baggie and a dark t shirt. "Let me help you, Mr. Morgan."

A bit frustrated as she steadied him, Jason heard her again refer to Michael as his son and snapped. "I don't know who is telling you this, but that isn't my kid. That is my brother AJ's son."

"Well his mother told me that..." she turned and saw the freezing anger in the man's eyes and said "Okay, fine he isn't your son."

Leaving, she went to find the blond and said "Mrs. Jacks, he isn't doing well. He is refusing to accept that Michael is his son, he claims that he is his nephew."

"I have to see him, now." she demanded as she grasped the nurses arm. "Take me to him."

"I can't, he walked out with his mother." she reported while Carly got a deep sense of foreboding, knowing she had to stop Monica if not knowing why. Hurrying off, she arrived just as Patrick came through the large french doors.

"Carly, come with me." he said as he refused to let her escape. "Look, Jason won't know you, he is missing memories."

"No, he will know me, Jason would never forget me." she said wrenching her arms out of his grasp. "You will see."

"Carly stop." tried Robin who when the blond pushed forward, she said "Let her go, she will learn the hard way."

Monica saw the blond rushing towards them like a speeding train and said "Here comes the blond I was telling you about."

Jason turned and saw the tall woman with the desperate expression on her face and said "Thanks for the warning."

When she came forward, he stopped her from tossing herself into his arms and said "Carly."

"I knew it, I knew she was wrong. There is no way you would ever forget me." she said smugly.

"Oh I only know your name because my mother told me." he said and saw her look at him like he was crazy.

"Jason, that isn't very funny." she tossed out there as she put her hands on her hips and said "So, I am glad you are no longer asleep. You have no idea what you have missed. Sonny is dead, things in Port Charles really suck. I need you."

Blinking, Jason turned and said "Mom, when can I come home?"

"As soon as Patrick gives you permission." she replied while Carly left, going to make plans to get Jason's place ready for him.

Monica looked out around then said "Wow, that is the easiest I have ever seen her leave."

"Maybe she gets that I don't know her." he said with a shrug. "Anyhow we were up to my working for Sonny and that Christmas."

Monica told him the rest of what she knew about his life, then said "That is pretty much all I know. I uh, there are a few things. I uh, about a year ago, I thought you were dating this young nurse, Jeff Webber's little girl, but nothing ever came of it."

"The one from the trial, whose marriage I ruined." he said brooding as her words settled onto him.

"I was hoping you were with her, but it wasn't true." she said sadly. "And her husband, well Lucky Spencer was or rather is no happy choice."

Jason stood, walked over to the window his mind still reeling, his grandmother dead, his father dead, his brother dead, his sister dead. Some part of him wanted to run, wanted to forget like he had apparently done so before but then he looked at his mother, saw her loneliness and knew he couldn't. "Mom, what am I going to do, with the rest of my life?"

"Whatever you want." she said softly. "Jason, you have your whole life in front of you. I only hope that you don't fall back into old patterns."

The man in front of her, with his back to her, could only imagine what his alter ego would have done. He really, really didn't like the sound of this Jason Morgan. As he turned around, he said "I have no idea, I wanted to be a doctor. That dream has sailed. Maybe I will talk to Grandfather, see if he could use my help."

With a sad chuckle she said "I think he would be pleased, Tracy on the other hand, has been relaxing, thinking there is nothing between her and your grandfather's chair."

Patrick returned, saying. "I looked at your results, Jason. Everything looks normal. I would like to recommend you talk to someone, there are going to be moments when you feel lost in your new life while other things are going to seem so familiar."

"The kid, what is his medical issue?" he asked. Hearing the answer, he said "This Carly woman, she is going to want me to know and while I don't care for her, I do care for AJ's son."

"Jason, you need to be careful. You are going to be giving her what she wants." warned Monica. "Carly is someone who needs boundaries and if you even hint at this, she will be around, constantly there."

"If it helps her son..." he trailed off as he recalled what she said "Oh my god, that is how she got me before, isn't it."

"Yes." said Robin as she entered the room. Seeing Jason's eyes widening, she said "Uh, I am a doctor now. Patrick and I are married with a daughter."

"Monica gave me the highlights." he said. "From the sounds of it, I owe you an apology."

"You did, but that was years ago." she said bluntly. "But then I made mistakes too."

The two acknowledged what the other said then Monica asked Patrick if that meant she could take him home. "Yes, but I want to see you at GH, Jason. We are going to have to monitor you for a few months."

In Port Charles, Carly went to the penthouse, called around and arranged for it to be cleaned while she waited, then made a few calls. Getting all Jason's favorites she then hurried home to find an angry husband. "I am sorry I was in New York."

Jax let it go knowing that since she found out she was pregnant, Carly was worried about Michael. Offer to get dinner, he missed hearing her call Spinelli then hang up when he mentioned Sam's name.

She was already plotting, Elizabeth was done, she would stay away, Sam was her big worry when it comes to Jason. As she gathered her problems to tell Jason, Carly got ready for dinner, wanting nothing more than return to where Jason had to be waiting.

Jason at that very moment was walking through the front door of the Quartermaine mansion, feeling a sense of familiarity while at the same time he felt strange. "Jason?"

"Grandfather." he said reaching out to hug the man who had tears in his eyes as his grandson, a man he hadn't seen in over fifteen years held him tightly in his grasp. The three of them sat down, talking for hours while around town, thanks to Patrick talking to Matt the rumors about Jason were spreading quickly.

"Maxie, what is it?" asked Sam as she joined her friend at Jake's.

"Jason woke up." she offered. "Patrick told Matt that he has some memory issues. He is missing the last few years."

Sam felt her smile grow, that meant Jason didn't remember that woman nor her child. This might be her chance. "Thanks Maxie."

"No problem." she said then told her the rest. "I went to talk to Robin, but overheard her speaking to someone, Carly already knows."

Two hours later, Sam had showered, shaved, gotten her hair down and was now knocking on Jason's door. Getting no answer she thought about it, then decided that meant he wasn't home just yet.

Taking out her keys, she tried the locks, grimacing when she remembered that Diane had had the locks changed when Spinelli had moved out. Finding her kit, she picked the lock, then let herself in. Seeing how clean it was, she was happy that the attorney had been paying for a housekeeper as she took the bag she had with her to the kitchen, then made a call for some Chinese food.

Looking around, she got things ready, paid for the food when it arrived, then set up the candles, put on music. Changing into one of her lessor outfits that she used for her undercover cheating assignments, Sam draped herself on the sofa and got ready for her man.

At dawn, Jason looked around his room, then dressed in the clothes he found in his closets. While they weren't the latest fashion, they would do. Downstairs, he sat down and ate breakfast his mind on all he had discussed with Edward.

Greeting his mother as she joined him, he asked about driving to GH. "I have to go in and check on my patients so I can take you."

"I can't wait until I am allowed to drive again." he said then with a sideways glance he admitted. "Plus a part of me wants to know if I recall how to ride that bike you were talking about."

"Don't let your grandfather hear you say that, he is so excited at the idea of you coming to work for him, but that bike, he has always feared it getting you killed almost as much as your working for Sonny Corinthos." she told him.

With a slight frown he said "Mom, I am not sure how much of me is this other Jason, but that bike, its part of me. I can't completely walk away."

"I know, you know that, he is going to find it tough not to worry." she told him as she pulled onto the parking lot of the hospital. Seeing him frowning a bit, she said "Oh, that's right you didn't know as either version. The toxic incident caused us to make major changes to the hospital."

Jason was waiting when Patrick entered his office. "Are you ready for this?"

"What kinds of tests will you be running?" he asked then followed Patrick down the hallway as he saw a nurse in the distance, something about her making him ache. Shaking it off, he was soon being giving all sorts of coordination tests.

Three hours later he was now working on mental tests as he walked back to the office. Jason was once again on edge as Robin Scorpio joined him. "Jason, I was hoping you wouldn't mind doing a word game with me. I am going to give you a random word generated on this devise, you tell me what comes to mind."

Rolling his eyes, getting a bit short tempered, he was a bit more helpful after she told him it was last test. "Fine, give me a word."

Twenty words later, nothing had triggered anything connected to his old world. Robin went through four more words, then came across the word light. Jason gave a slight frown then said "The light is different in Italy."

"Okay, that makes a bit of sense, Jason Morgan spent a lot of time in Italy." she said as she wrote a few notes down.

"But it could be from my other life." Jason told her. "When I was at school, I spent a lot of time in museums."

"Oh." she said a bit surprised as she hadn't known that. "Jason, other than the time you are going to need to spend with Lainey Winters I think you are going to be fine."

Standing she was at the door when she said with a smile. "I am glad to have the real Jason back. Jason Morgan had seemed lost the last few years. Actually since I returned from France."

With that, she left and ran straight into Carly who was waiting, trying to listen in on the

session. "Carly go away."

"Not without Jason." she said stubbornly. "He needs me."

The tall blond came to the door, looking at Robin he said "I will be fine, I think that Mrs. Jacks and I need to have a talk."

"Jason, what the hell are you wearing?" she asked taking in the chinos and polo shirt. "We really need to get you to the penthouse, so you can change out of those rags."

"Carly we don't need to do anything. You however need to leave me alone." he tossed out there. "I am not Jason Morgan, I am Jason Quartermaine. You need to accept that the man you knew isn't coming back. I am not going to be your manny, your confidante, your confessor or your bitch. That is at an end."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." she said her voice growing lower. "You owe me."

"I owe you nothing. You on the other hand, you owe Jason Morgan everything you have. I don't know why, but from the moment I saw you, I have felt the need to run away. I am in the same room with you and I want scream. What you thought you had with Morgan, it was clearly one sided."

"Y-you have no idea, all you know is what your bitter mother, your family is telling you." she said her voice tight as she tried to keep from crying.

"No, see my mother purposely avoided telling me anything more than the facts. They along make me wonder how bad the brain damage was, but these emotions, they are coming from me. From who I am and who I was. I guess I just let you run roughshod over my life because of a promise I made years ago, but for some reason I find that that bond is broken. When I look at AJ's son..."

"Michael isn't AJ's son, he is mine." she snapped. "Mine and Sonny's."

"Either way, he is not my child, and right now, I am finding I have these deep feelings of loss and I know what it isn't connected to and that is you or your child."

Carly's mind was working fast as she got that he was thinking of Jake and there was no way she could allow that. With some fast thinking she said "Then it must be the woman you loved, it must be Sam. I am sorry, I thought you would have contacted her by now."

Jason had seen the calculating expression on her face and knew that there was something missing. Something that Carly wanted to keep from him. His guard up, Jason walked away from her, ignoring her comments about this woman Sam.

Carly quickly left, called Spinelli and then Sam. "Get to Jason's place now."

"I am already there." Sam said while Carly's eyes narrowed. She didn't like the sound of that but Sam was easier to manipulate than Elizabeth who she could see at the hub working. When she saw Jason going down the stairs at the other side of the hospital without seeing Elizabeth, she breathed a sigh of relief and quickly hurried to the

penthouse, knowing she had to make sure that they knew who was in charge.

Elizabeth meanwhile had heard from Patrick Drake about Jason's illness and how he had no memories of his life as Jason Morgan. Keeping control of her emotions, she said say that she was sure Monica and Edward were happy about that.

"They seem to be." he said then went back to work, he had an interesting case and then there was the file that Jasper Jacks had sent him regarding Michael Corinthos.

At the end of her shift, Elizabeth picked up her sons and was on her way home when she had a run in with Lucky who was now working for his father on the Haunted Star. After hearing about how he needed her help, how his father had another son. She had told him to grow up and deal with his life.

She was in no mood to deal with him, part of her felt heart broken and yet another part was wondering if she should tell Jason about Jake. There were so many thoughts running through her head as she arrived at the park.

Watching her sons run around, playing on the equipment, Elizabeth overheard Spinelli telling Maxie that Jason and Sam had been together the night before and she thought about the letter he had written to her and knew that whatever else was going on, that was one place Jason hadn't been.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Toxic Ball **

**~~~~Part Five ~~~~**

**A****lexis **was at the park talking to Kristina when she saw Elizabeth Webber playing with her boys. While she had no personal issues with the nurse, Alexis couldn't help wondering why the nurse seemed to look at her with contempt. Today, when the brunette woman saw her and her daughter, she gathered her boys, said something to her brother who was with her and then they quickly left.

Frowning a bit, she looked at Steven Webber and couldn't help recalling how he had helped her daughter when she had almost died and moved in closer then said "Hello Doctor Webber, do you have a moment?"

"Is this in regards to a medical matter?" he asked rather tersely.

"Uh, no, I just wanted to thank you, as you can see Kristina has recovered nicely from her illness." she said pointing to her daughter who was now speaking to her sister Sam. Seeing the rather put off expression, she said "Do you have a problem with my daughter?"

"Ms Davis, that you have to even ask that tells me a lot about you." he replied then said "How do you get past seeing your own flesh and blood having sex with your husband? How do you get past her being criminally negligent in a child's kidnapping, how do you as a woman who loathed Sonny Corinthos life, get past her hiring men to threaten children?"

With that he walked away, never seeing Alexis shock as she tried to figure out what the man was talking about. Yes, Sam had screwed up regarding Ric, but there were mistakes made on all sides. As for the other nonsense, Sam would never do anything like that she thought to herself.

Seeing Kristina hugging Sam, she walked over and heard the good news. Thinking this meant Jason and Sam were getting back together, she said "I am so glad you two were able to get past the mistakes you both made."

"I haven't actually seen him yet." Sam admitted. "Carly was the one who gave me the news. Jason is missing some memories, from the sounds of it, from about when he lost his memory before."

Kristina and Alexis went home while Sam tried to figure out where Jason could have possibly have gone. She had been at the penthouse, had tried the hospital where Carly promised to wait in case he showed up there, and she had even gone to the now vacant warehouse. Spinelli had checked out Sonny's old place, heck they had even gone to Jake's, but there had been no evidence of Jason.

Then thinking about the spot he had always loved down at the docks, Sam hurried there, still wondering what years later had been so interesting for him about the rundown building that he had stared at so frequently over the years.

Meanwhile Elizabeth had stopped in to see her grandmother, who had heard about Jason through the hospital grapevine and was shocked. "Elizabeth, -"

Whatever she had been intending on asking had to be put on hold as Jake had reached up and hugged the older woman before reminding her. "Ice Cream?"

Hugging her great grandson she said looking at his mother. "I would guess we are talking chocolate."

"He is my son, Grams." she said with a bit of a smile as Jake gave a grin that reminded her so much of his father then rushed towards the kitchen table where Cam had already pulled out the bowls and spoons. "Mac stopped down at the hospital today, he told me that Lucky has been stopping over, bothering you."

"He seems to think that I should just give in to his pressure and help him win you back." she replied softly then said with regret. "This whole thing has been a real eye opener in to how I let that young man manipulate me into doing what he wanted for years and I am rather ashamed of myself."

"Grams don't be he is a Spencer, it's how they work." she said hugging the woman as she answered softly.

"I don't think it has anything to do with being a Spencer, it is about his parents letting him get away with it, look at Jake. He is a wonderful boy, and straight forward with what he wants, already at just past two. He is so like Cam it amazes me, it shows that you are a great mother."

Elizabeth looked towards her son, then at her grams who was already getting out the promised treat and felt guilty. Now only about Audrey not knowing the truth, but about the Quartermaines. Thinking on Jason, how he no longer remembered his own son, she bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do, what would be best for everyone involved.

Jason meanwhile was walking around town and other than a few strange looks, he had been left alone until he entered the diner. "Morgan." said the dark haired younger man before he walked out.

Looking at the other man who he got the feeling he knew, Jason almost just let it go, then said "Uh, can we talk?"

"Not here." said Johnny looking with a grimace at Lulu who was talking to Lucky about something. "Meet me at my garage."

"What garage and at least tell me your name." he replied a bit annoyed.

Johnny blinked but things were explained when the geek showed up shouting shrilly. "Stone Cold, my master, your grasshopper has been looking all over for you."

With that he threw himself at Jason, hugging him tightly as he went on and on speaking gibberish. John saw him pry the kid off of him, then take a step back. "Kid who are you?"

Looking completely crushed, Spinelli said "It is I, your grasshopper, we live together! You are my life, my karma, the master of my universe."

Looking appalled, Jason said "I have no idea who you are and really after meeting you, am rather glad about that. I don't mean to hurt your feelings but stay away from me."

"B-but master-" he whimpered as Jason looked at him with disgust as Spinelli started to go on an on about their supposed tight bond.

"Stay away, kid." he said walking backwards, trying to get away from the overly excited kid that he was certain needed a stay in the hospital so his medication could be regulated.

Sam saw Jason talking to Spinelli and just moved in closer, as the man walked backwards towards her. When he was mere inches away, she encircled his waist and said "I have missed you."

Turning around, quickly Jason was soon being pulled tightly into her breasts, then heard her sighing as she tried to kiss him. "Holy hell, lady and I am using that term loosely, get the hell off of me."

When he had peeled the hooker away, Jason looked at her shocked as he wiped his mouth and held onto her arms when she tried to embrace him again. "Jasin... please, don't do this to me."

"Sam, I don't think that this person knows you." said Johnny with a soft chuckle as she turned and glared at him.

"Go away, Johnny. You aren't wanted here. Jasin, don't believe a word that this man says, he is your enemy." said Sam while Spinelli wiped his snot filled nose on his shirt then wiped his tears away before moving to stand next to Sam. "Jasin, please, we have been through this before, I was the one who helped you, who got Patrick Drake to come to town to help you."

"Stone Cold you were engaged to be married to your goddess." he was told by the geek. Jason didn't know how he knew it, but he knew that wasn't the truth.

"Look, you two need to stay away from me." he said glaring at the two of them. "I am not Jason Morgan, he died and there is something telling me that the two of you weren't these so called friends you are claiming."

Swallowing hard, Spinelli stuttered then watched as his hero walked away. "Goddess, what is wrong with him?"

Sam had stopped, taken a look at what Jason was wearing, the way he seemed so less hot and scary and knew that there was something Carly hadn't told them. Jason meanwhile had found out from the dark haired man that they had some knowledge of one another but that they weren't friends. "We worked together to prevent some bad things from happening, then my sister was married to Sonny Corinthos."

Thinking on it, Jason said "The woman who died, the one who was suspected of shooting Michael."

"No, actually yes." he said embarrassed. "It's a long story involving that world but the target was Sonny, Michael was hurt when the man she hired took the shot in spite of the kid being there which is against the rules."

Jason sighed then rubbed his hand over his face. He had liked the guy, he had seemed straightforward and for the first time he hadn't felt like someone other than his doctors or family wasn't lying to him. "Don't worry, Morgan er, a Quartermaine, I am not my sister, nor my father. I had no interest in that world and was out of it other than being worried about my sister."

"There was a lot more to it, but your nephew shot a woman named Kate Howard, it was an accident but he ran away from home. Sonny kidnapped me, then when Michael returned there was an explosion at the Cannery, wasn't either side, but he blamed us. He came the hospital where Claudia was in a bed, she had almost died, gloated about grabbing me, about almost killing me, then called my sister a whore for doing what he did. Then I got into it with him. Claudia and he started shouting again, then she swore she would make him pay for what he did to us."

"Violence is never the answer." he snapped. "Now a kid is lying in a hospital bed, more than likely to never wake up because of their idiocy."

"True, but then Corinthos wouldn't have felt like such a big man if you weren't doing his dirty deeds for him." reminded John who saw the other man grimace and asked "Just how much of your memory is gone?"

Jason looked at him then said "I have my memories from my childhood back, none from when I woke up from my first coma."

"Shit." said the appalled younger man. "You are walking around, not realizing there is going to be a target on your back. There are a lot of Sonny's enemies who are going to want to come after you. You don't know it, but he would tell Morgan one story but in truth a lot of the families he would claim were coming after them, well Corinthos would do stuff to instigate it because he wanted their territories or business."

"I am out of it." he said dismissively.

"Jason, there is no real out. We are out right now as much as you can be, but there are always enemies or others who Corinthos hurt who are going to see you as the reason their loved ones died or that they lost their livelihood." he said worried that the older man wasn't going to be careful.

"Are you saying I can't get out?" he scoffed. "I am not this Jason Morgan."

Johnny thought about it after the older man left, his mind on what he was hearing, knowing that this man had no idea of what he had done, which might be a good thing, it would let him sleep peacefully at night, but it left those left behind vulnerable.

Calling Cody Paul he said "We need a trip to Italy."

Cody made the arrangements while Jason went home to the Quartermaine mansion, his mind on all he had been dealing with that afternoon. After dinner which was a quiet affair since Monica was operating on a patient and Edward was dealing with setting things up for his grandson to join him.

Meanwhile in a cottage across town, Elizabeth was getting her boys ready for bed, her mind on what was the best choice for her sons, for herself. Did she go to this version of Jason, did she tell him about his son? Or did she stay away because she had no idea how long this memory loss would be?

In the living room, she saw a slight glint and was about to look out the window when she heard knocking on her back door. Letting in Robin who pulled her onto the porch and said shh.

"What is going on?" she asked annoyed only for the doctor to hand her a note. Reading about how Sam McCall was in a parked car across the street with electronics, Elizabeth laughed then said "Really?"

"Yup." she replied a bit annoyed at what was going on. "I talked to Jax earlier, he was in blissful ignorance as to what was going on."

Outside, with her omnidirectional bug and binoculars pointed at the Webber house, Sam frowned a bit wondering why they were talking about Jax when Jason was now awake and felt her eyes widen as she reached out and called Carly quickly. "Carly, no wonder Elizabeth doesn't care about Jason being awake, she has moved on. She is after Jax."

"No she isn't." said Carly annoyed at this sudden jump off of a cliff. "No man, there is no man a woman would want over Jason. You make sure that that slut stays away from him."

Sam shrugged and thought to herself that she didn't give a damn if Carly didn't believe her about Jax. She was just happy that the nurse was no longer a threat to her getting her man back. After a few more minutes when from the sounds of things, Robin and Elizabeth had to be eating something, she drove off.

Hearing her phone buzz, Robin showed it to Elizabeth and said "Looks like she left. What on earth is going on? Why is Sam stalking you?"

Having a good idea, but not wanting to tell Robin she said "I have no idea. I thought she chased after..."

Groaning she said "What if she is doing that for Lucky. He has been quiet for a while but now he is back bugging my brother and grandmother to get back with me."

"That could be, but I am a bit surprised, I didn't think either of them had the brains to come up with a plan like that." she said with a smirk as she went home to molest her husband.

The next morning at GH, Elizabeth and Robin were talking about a patient when Jax came out of Patrick's office. "Thanks Drake."

"We need to talk to them." he reminded the blond who then told the two what they were discussing. "We have a surgical way of helping relieve the pressure on Micheal's brain. It isn't a guarantee he will wake up, but it is more hope than we have had for a while."

When both agreed to help, Jax walked with Elizabeth back towards the hub, telling her that Carly was pregnant and how he felt glad that he was going to be a father again. "How is Morgan doing?"

"Its been hard on him, he used to spend a lot of time with Molly but Ric now has custody, Kristina is a little old and oh course with all the time his mother spends with trying to help Michael..." he trailed off, well aware that while Jason had been a patient those three times weekly visits had gone up to five times a week and that she had stayed for hours on end. Then this week, all of that had changed. Jax doubted his wife had been up to visit the little boy once.

"If you want, bring him to the zoo, the boys and I will be there with Steven tomorrow around ten thirty." she said.

"Thanks Elizabeth's, its a date." he replied wearily then flinched when he heard his wife's voice screeching at the nurse.

Blinking a bit, Elizabeth had no idea what she was talking about until she heard Sam's name and Carly saying the woman had been right, Elizabeth was once again after another woman's man. That caused outright laughter as she looked at the woman and said "That should have been your first clue that something was wrong. You are listening to Sam McCall. What you just heard was my inviting Morgan to join me and the boys at the zoo, not Jax."

Carly felt her jaw drop, then she narrowed her eyes as she snapped "Stay away from my son, there is no way in hell I am going to let you draw in my husband or my son. Do you hear me?"

"Carly they heard you at the docks." she said walking away, ignoring the blond but feeling a little sorry for Jax. That quickly ended when she saw the way Alexis was glaring at her as she came down the hall.

"Elizabeth, Jax is happy, you need to stay away from him. He is a married man..." she was about to continue when the nurse pulled her into a hospital room and shut the door.

"Alexis, unlike your daughter, I have never slept with a married man." she tossed out there. "I also owe you no explanations in regards to what Jax and I were talking about. However pass on a message to your daughter for me. Tell her if she keeps stalking me there are several charges I can press against her. Maureen is more than willing to come to town to testify about how she watched Jake get kidnapped, how she did nothing in spite of knowing an unstable woman had my child. Plus the cigar shop across the street from the park, Mr. Haggerty has a security camera, showing her talking to the gun men who later held me up while the boys were with me. The very ones she hired."

Alexis frowned then said "There is no way my daughter knew about any of that. You are just upset that she..."

"That she what?" asked a smirking Elizabeth. "That she has no life, that she stalking me. Yeah, I am upset. I gave her a pass because Jason said he had it under control, that pass ended, oh, and you might want to mention to Mr. Spinelli, that Mr. Haggerty isn't hooked up to the internet so there is no making this footage go away."

With that, she left the room while Alexis became worried. Both Webbers seemed very certain that Sam had done something to those boys.. maybe she should find out exactly what was going on.

Making a call, she found out that the geek was now living at Kelly's and drove over. Inviting him down to the docks, she pretended more knowledge than she had and got an earful that had her horrified as she found out that yes her daughter had done all those things. She looked at the kid who seemed off, who was acting as if he had been given a life sentence then suddenly seemed to have a thought that made him happy again.

"Stone Cold forgave the goddess when she saved his progeny's life." Beamed the kid. "They will soon be happily encompassed in their new life now that Maternal One and her offspring are no longer in the memories. Things will go back to the way they should have been all along until the unfortunate ELQ lapse resulted in the unwanted heir."

Alexis looked at him, then at the water as she got it. "Uh, Spinelli. Jason's memories, they are all gone, not just the recent ones. All of his memories since he woke up from his original coma. Jason has no memory of you, of Sam, of even me."

"No, he will regain them, the goddess promised." he said frantically as he stood and started to pace back and forth. "No, my master can't forget his grasshopper for all of eternity, Fate would never be so cruel."

Alexis tried to grab his arm as the kid kept getting more and more erratic. She tried to call out his name but it seemed to only make the situation worse. Then before she could prevent it, he walked off the pier and into the water.

Shouting for help, she saw a long pole and tied her belt to it just as Mac Scorpio came rushing down. "What is it Alexis?"

"That geek, Spinelli, he fell into the water." she shouted as Mac took off his gun belt and handed it to her before diving in while cussing out the geek. Not finding him at first, Mac cursed when he saw the blood on the rock then the blood on the geeks head.

Dragging the dead weight to the surface just as help arrived, he climbed out while two others were checking the kid. "No pulse, no breathing."

After CPR they found a small thready pulse as the medics took the geek away while Alexis thought things through. If Spinelli overreacted this bad about Jason, how would her daughter react?

Disregarding the offer to drive her home, Alexis went to Sam's place and found her daughter there waiting for Carly who she said was coming. Alexis quickly left, knowing she had to do something, that she had to fix this for her child because what there was no way that Sam would survive without Jason in her life.

Part Six

**Elizabeth** saw Monica Quartermaine and then taking a deep breath asked to speak to the cardiologist. In her office, she sat down across from the woman and said "Monica, there is something I need to tell you."

Frowning a bit, the doctor looked at the nurse who was struggling with her words and said "You know, I have discovered that it works better just to blurt it out, then explain what you are saying."

"Jake, Jake was, is, uh, Jason Morgan's son. We were keeping it a secret to protect him from the dangers in Jason's life, then right after the Toxic Balls incident, Jason sent me this letter. I didn't receive it until after he had passed out and slipped into a coma." she said as quickly as possibly while thrusting the letter into the other woman's hands.

Monica took the offered letter, her mind still on the first words about Jake being Jason's son. She was about to shout at the younger woman for denying her her grandson when she saw then opening line of the letter. It settled her down as she read it.

_Dear Elizabeth;_

_There are so many things I need to say, but before I begin, please know, I love you and I have never stopped loving you. These past three months have been hell, but one of my own making out of fear for you, for our sons._

_Today while I was dealing with the left over bits from what happened at the hospital, I heard people talking and I was scared you would believe what your eyes had to be showing you. I am sorry, I let Sam help with Spinelli, thinking if I kept her close, she would leave you alone._

_That was all it was, I have not forgiven her for what she did to you, to our sons. I know that I have shouted danger danger then made a hash of things by allowing Carly's kids around, by not putting a stop to Maxie hanging around my penthouse but in truth. Some part of me didn't care since I couldn't have you, couldn't have my family._

_That is at an end. I have some things in my life to wrap up, some people who need to be told that things are changing, but I hope that by Jake's birthday we will have had the chance to put that engagement ring I bought you were it belongs and that it will have been joined by a wedding ring._

_There are so many changes that have to come, but I will be able to keep focus by the thought that in the end my dreams, our dreams of a family will finally be reality._

_Please wait for me._

_Love, Jason._

There was silence then Monica looked up and saw the tears in Elizabeth's eyes as she continued. "Diane had come to me, asked what to do since I have Jason's POA. I asked her to let you be in charge and I just shadowed your decisions. I knew that if anyone would have Jason's best interests at heart, it would be you."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she asked holding up the letter that looked like it had been read a thousand times. "Jake would have been such a comfort, Cam too. It is clear that Jason and you were planning on being a family..."

"Monica, I was afraid." she admitted. "Not of Jason's life, but what if when he woke up he didn't want that any longer. He has walked away twice before. Now there is this amnesia. I have to admit. I just don't know what to do. What if we out Jake, then he is angry about it when or if his Morgan memories return. What if he hates me for this?"

The doctor wanted to comfort the nurse, but some part of her was bitterly angry as she thought about the two year old she was just hearing... no, she had heard about Jake, she had just let it go, thinking after the mistakes of the past, Jason wouldn't do this to her again.

"Elizabeth why are you telling me this now?" she asked harshly.

"Because I don't know what to do. The only other people who know about Jake are Jason Morgan's friends and a few of the Spencers." she admitted. Seeing Monica's anger she said "I didn't want them claiming Jake when he wasn't their grandson."

"But his real grandparents, what about us?" she snapped. "Elizabeth I have never thought of you as being that heartless but clearly you are."

"Monica, get angry with me, I can deal with it, but you need to remember, you are not my mother, Jason is your son. He is the one who made that choice. He is the one who put a promise made to Michael over his son. He took over, put a target on our backs because Carly threatened to run away with Morgan after Michael was shot."

"What?" she asked confused then the words settled in. "Wait, was my son really that deluded that he believed she would leave town, there was no chance in hell that would have happened."

"I know, I agree." said Elizabeth wearily. "Between Carly, Lucky, Sam and Lulu along with that geek Spinelli we were manipulated left and right. It wasn't until Jason was in a coma that I took a good look at things. Looking back I can see where all of them used our fears against us."

"Elizabeth what now?" she asked. "Are you going to keep us away from the boys?"

"No, I think by coming here, I had already made my decision. Maybe telling you was my way of preparing for dealing with Jason Quartermaine since I never knew him."

"Let me call and find out where he is." said Monica who just as she lifted the phone her beeper went off. Looking she said to the nurse "Are you on duty?"

"Yes, until three." she stated.

"Suit up, I need a nurse in OR five, incoming heart transplant." she said.

Across town, Sam was listening as Carly gave her the whole story regarding Jason. "So you are saying he isn't going to be Jason Morgan anymore?"

"No, he will be back to his old self just as soon as we help him remember." she said desperately ignoring all her mother had told her. That there had been serious damage to the brain where those memories were stored, that there was little chance, after all she had said little not no chance at all.

"Sam, Carly." Patrick came out of the consultation room wondering why two of the more selfish women in Port Charles were there about the geek and had been for almost two hours. "It looks like he has slipped into unconsciousness. They think it is mental not physical and I have to say I agree."

"Why did they call you, why didn't they send Spinelli to GH?" asked Sam.

"Mr. Spinelli doesn't have insurance." announced the woman behind her. "All indigent patients are treated here. That Dr. Drake came over on his own time to treat this young man and that he volunteered to do so is why he was even allowed near the patient. Are you two friends of the young man. Do you know how to reach his family?"

Sam snapped "We are his family. Jason and I took him in when he had nobody, His family is in Tennessee and they have no interest in him."

"Hummmm, okay. I will contact them, confirm that then you are going to have to get a court order allowing you all responsibility for Mr. Spinelli." said the hospital administrator. "Until then I can't release any information on his condition."

"Do you know who I am?" demanded Carly who then looked at Patrick and demanded to know what he did.

"Carly, I can't tell you." he replied then walked away to where Mac Scorpio was waiting. "It is doubtful he is going to wake up for a while. Did you hear what happened when he got here?"

"Yes. I had gone home, changed into dry clothes when the chief of staff called me. How the hell did he get a hold of that many pills?" he asked quietly. "Do you have any idea why he tried to take the whole thing?"

"Morgan, er, Quartermaine had a run in with the kid. I heard about at Kelly's. Jason told him he was not Morgan, that he had no intention of holding the geeks hand."

"Damn, I was afraid of that. With Sam hanging around after the last couple of months of avoiding the kid since their PI business was canned, my guess is she needs something from the geek. That they have a plan to get Jason to remember them."

Carly and Sam meanwhile had moved closer to eavesdrop and heard words that terrified them both as Patrick looked at Mac and said "They are going to have a very long wait. We gave them hope, but in all honestly with the repair work done in the city, plus the way the toxin stimulated Jason's neurons, Jason Quartermaine is here to stay and Jason Morgan can be listed as a victim of the Toxic Balls."

"So, there will be no return."

"The Quartermaine memories are here to stay." said Patrick who seeing the two women's reflections in the mirror kept quiet that he had the feeling some of the Morgan memories might seep through, he had no intention of giving those delusional bitches any hope.

At the park, Jason sat down on the bench, his mind on the crazy people who seemed to want something from him. The tall blond who seemed to want his body, his heart and clearly from the way she spoke, she believed she owned him.

The nut job of a kid who belonged in a padded cell with heavy medications, the girl who looked like a hooker who after she had touched him like she had had caused him to go home and shower, needing to get her touch off his skin.

With unseeing eyes, the troubled man stood and walked towards the hospital until he was suddenly tripped. Falling to his knees to keep from hurting the kid, he said "Are you okay?"

"Jason!" shouted the excited little boy. "I have missed you. Mommy said you were hurt and that you were healing in da hopital."

Smiling as the dark haired little boy stood then said worriedly "Are you better? I heard Mommy say to Uncle Steven that the only reason you were staying was yous were asleep, that if you were awake you woulds be fighting to go home early. Yous didn't go home early did yous?"

Looking around at the sound of his name, he waved and grinned at a woman Jason knew. "Hi's grams. This is my friend Jason. He brought home Jake when he was taken away by the bad guys."

Startled, Jason saw Audrey looked between her grandson and him, clearly puzzled at their friendship before she gave him a thorough scrutiny then said with a smile. "Well I see the rumors are true about the Morgan part being gone. He would never have been seen in khakis."

"Grams; can Jason and I go play on the swings." asked Cam whose stomach then growled as he looked between the tall blond and the picnic basket. "Can he stay for lunch first?"

"Jason, would you like to stay to eat with us?" she asked politely then said "We have plenty of food. Elizabeth and Steven were to join us, but Steven had to go to New York and Elizabeth is helping your mother in surgery."

The tall blond however had seen the little toddler in the stroller start to move, his eyes drawn to the little boy while his heart was telling him to run for some reason. Then the tow headed boy opened his eyes and Jason froze then knelt in front of stroller while Cam kept talking, insisting on helping his grams set things up.

Reaching out to take the small hand of the boy, Jason looked at it, then at the blue eyes before looking at the boy who was almost identical to his father. There were thoughts whirling around in his head as he stumbled to his feet.

Looking at Mrs. Hardy, then at what could only be his sons, Jason mumbled that he had to go and then seeing the little boys disappointment, bent down and hugged him tightly whispering that he had to go away for now but that he would see him later that night. "I promise, Cam. I will not walk away. I just have to talk to your mommy right now,

Okay?"

Cam slowly nodded then when Jason had left looked at his grams who had a thoughtful expression on her face as she looked at her grandsons with new eyes, then felt sorrow at what she thought was going on but before she could call Elizabeth had to deal with Lulu showing up.

Audrey spent the next hour, trying to thwart the blond who kept bringing up her brother to the boys who clearly didn't react the way she wanted as the desperation in her voice grew as she stumbled away.

Taking out her phone, she called Lucky. "Get to the park right away, Lucky. Jason was with the boys, you are going to lose your family if you don't do something."

Lucky who was running down the gangplank, almost knocked Alexis into the water as an idea hit him. "We need to talk, I need your help to keep Jason from stealing away my sons."

Alexis looked at him, trying to gather her scattered thoughts as Lucky who had had a couple of drinks confessed something he would regret later. "Jason is Jake's biological father, I can't let him steal him away from me. You have to help me."

Frozen, Alexis thought about what she had just found out in the files and why she had been coming to Luke. She had gone to try and find something in the old medical text books she had taken from Cameron Lewis while faking her illness to cover for killing Luis Alcazar.

She had found something all right. Proof that Cameron had altered DNA tests so he could give his son a reason to live. Cameron Webber was Jason Morgan's son, now to hear from Lucky that Jake was too, she felt sick at what she had to do but there was no way she was going to lose her daughter, none.

"Does he know? Jason Quartermaine I mean?" she asked urgently.

"No, I don't think so but I wouldn't put it past Elizabeth to tell him." he said bitterly.

The attorney asked "Is your father on board?"

"Yeah, along with that Ethan kid." he said still whining. "Why are so many people out to get me?"

Jason hurried to his mother's office, then recalled what Mrs. Hardy said about her performing surgery and went to the head nurse. "Mrs. Johnson, do you know how long my mother will be?"

Epiphany looked up, smiled at the man in front of her then said "It is a transplant Jason, it might be a while, and by the way, my name is Epiphany."

Jason paced back and forth for a few moments, then thought about what his grandfather said about his having an attorney. Looking through his new cell phone, he finally found the number for Diane Miller and made the call.

"Jason, about time. We really need to talk." she scolded as he walked into her door fifteen minutes later. "So how much do you remember and what on earth are you wearing. You weren't exactly a fashion icon before, but ten year old chinos and a polo shirt with an alligator, oh dear boy, we really need to update your wardrobe."

Taking in the talkative redhead, Jason tilted his head at the feeling of familiarity and then said "I think he liked you."

"Who? Sonny? No, he just liked what I did to keep him out of jail." she said dismissively.

"No, Jason Morgan. By way can we start over. Hello, I am Jason Quartermaine. I just woke up with a huge chunk of my life missing. My last memories are of my getting in car with my drunk brother."

"Oh dear." she said falling back into her leather chair in an inelegant lump. "Okay, first things first."

Standing the woman in the Nicole Farhi suit poured them both two fingers of scotch, sat down across from him, then stood went to get the whole bottle, placed it on her desk then said "We are going to need this. Or rather you might."

Groaning Jason said "My mother filled me in on the mob stuff."

"Okay well I am sure I know more and if the time comes I will fill you in on anything you need to know." she said efficiently. "Why don't I tell you what I did with the money you have."

Diane pulled out the statements then said "Okay after the sale of everything, we put a lot of your excess funds in ELQ. You currently own about a half of the public stock and all of the preferred now owned by other family members so about forty percent."

Stunned and taking a small sip of the whiskey Jason said "How much money did I have?"

"A lot." she said bluntly. "All of it clean. Jason you were very good at taking money and making it into more legally. There is a lot more we need to discuss. You set up trusts for various people, gave quite a bit to charity but you are worth close to 800 million dollars, you had more than ten times the worth of Mr. Corinthos who had no idea you were

involved in so much."

"Did I keep it secret from him? And why?" he asked confused. "I thought I worked for the man, told him everything."

"At one point you did. Then he did something that endangered your family and you started to get out of the illegal side. We set up corporations, you were slowly walking away from a business relationship with the man."

"By family you mean Elizabeth and the boys?" he asked pretending to be more sure than he really was.

Relieved she said "Thank god you remember them. I was scared to broach the subject."

"Wait." he said holding up his hand. "I just know that I had an affair with Elizabeth and am the father of her two boys."

Groaning, Diane said "I was afraid of that. Jason you walked away because you panicked after there was an incident involving Jake getting kidnapped. Then the day you fell into a coma, you came to visit me. Left me a letter that I was to give to Elizabeth if something ever happened and you two weren't married."

"May I have it?" he asked then took the letter she removed from her safe. Reading it, he had several questions but the most important part was what it didn't say. "Can you do me a favor. I want a blood test ran on Cameron, I think I am his father. My guess is that Elizabeth herself doesn't know, even thought I have no idea why I think that."

"You need to speak to Ms Webber so she will agree to it." said Diane as Jason reread the letter. "You should know, Ms. McCall came to me, the day after she was released from the hospital, claimed that the two of you got married in Florida while chasing down Mr. Zachara Sr."

"Didn't happen." he said firmly then frowned as he said "I don't know how I know that but I am certain I do."

Diane gave him updates about Spinelli, Carly Sam, and how Sonny's death had freed him. "You need to realize there is still danger in spite of your deal with Mr. Giambetti but that it was greatly reduced by the deal made in your name by Mr. Cody Paul."

Jason thanked her, called over to GH and was told that both his mother and Elizabeth had gone home for the day. Frustrated but knowing he needed more answers, he asked Diane to go with him to Morgan's house.

The tall woman said "If we run into Mr. Spinelli or Ms. McCall I am charging you double, just so that you know."

"I am sure you will earn it." he said with a lopsided grin.

Elizabeth meanwhile had gone home, exhausted after the long operation. "Elizabeth we need to talk."

"Grams can it wait until morning. I just want to collapse." she said as she sat down on the sofa next to the elderly woman. "Please?"

Hugging her granddaughter well aware of her own part in the mess, she said softly "Fine. You should know, Jason Quartermaine met the boys today. I am so sorry Elizabeth. I can never make up for my part in the disaster you life was at that time. You should know, Cam is a bit disappointed, Jason promised to see him later, but didn't show up."

Grimacing, she said thanks then went to check on her boys. Jake who was fast asleep and Cam who was tossing and turning in his bed. Kissing them, she went to her room, showered and climbed into bed and was soon fast asleep while downstairs, Monica who had knocked on the door to warn Elizabeth about what Tracy had come to tell her was soon explaining to Audrey.

"We need to deal with them, for the sake of our grandchildren." said Audrey firmly unaware that things were happening that would negate the need for their plans.

Jason and Diane entered the penthouse, grimaced at the smell of stall food as they looked around. "You keep some boxes in that closet, I moved them to the safe since I knew no one had the combination."

Jason walked up to his room, went to the closet and grabbed some of the least offensive of Jason Morgan's wardrobe and put it in suitcases. Finding the gun safe, he called out to Diane. "What do I do with these?"

"I will talk to Mac tomorrow." she promised.

Once packed, Jason saw the small box and grabbed it a bit surprised to find it full of travel guides for Italy. "Okay, my alter ego loved Italy."

"He had made plans to go with Elizabeth but then Sonny's fiancee got shot." she offered up as he found the floor safe and smirked when he opened it without asking for the combination.

Taking out the papers then finding the other items, Jason gathered them all in one more suitcase, then looked around before saying. "This room, there are no feelings attached to it."

In the hallway he stopped in the middle bedroom and only felt a slight sense of sadness but then he entered the pink room and had to deal with lots of feelings, some good, some very good and some very, very good.

With a slight grin as he walked down the stairs with the last of the suitcases, he opened the desk drawer then found the keys. "Motorcycle, truck, house key."

"That won't work, I had the locks changed." she said.

"Not for here, for the safe house." he murmured then looked at her and said "Can you find out where this is?"

"Sure but are you sure, we sold off all the safe houses." she stated.

"No, not this one you didn't." he said his mind on the feelings those words evoked. "Diane, thank you for this, but I have to go find this Elizabeth. She is the only one with the answers I need."

Putting everything in the trunk of her Audi, she said she would drop them off at the mansion then shook her head with disbelief as he got on his motorcycle and drove off.

"Was that Jason?"

Turning Diane saw Sam standing there and said "Yes it was. He was going for a ride. Good bye Ms McCall."

A bit surprised at the finality but seeing the suitcases Sam smirked thinking Jason had fired the annoying woman. Heading towards the penthouse, she picked the lock, annoyed to still not have a key.

On the second floor, she saw the open doors, then went into Jason's, no their bedroom only to see dresser drawers open, the closet doors wide open and when she entered she was shocked to see a safe open, one she had never seen before.

Finding nothing in it, she got nervous as she started to get that it wasn't Diane leaving but Jason, Jason was leaving her and not coming back. Sam sat down on the bed, burst into tears as she looked around the room having a feeling of doom settling in on her.

Jason was on autopilot letting his muscle, his reactions guide the bike as he drove around the cliff road, having no idea where or why he was going this way until he pulled into a drive in front of a small house.

Taking out the key, he tried it and was happy to find it fit. Sitting on the sofa, he once again had that strange feeling of happiness that he rarely found in Jason Morgan's memories.

Not sure where he was going it was almost eleven o'clock when he left, driving towards the small suburb that had small cottages on quiet streets until he found one that called to him. Taking out the keys, he methodically tried each one until he unlocked the door.

Kicking off his shoes at least getting why Morgan had worn the heavy duty boots while bike riding he went up the stairs feeling a sense of belonging. At the first door he saw the little blond and went in.

Kissing him on the forehead, he went to the next bedroom, where he leaned down to the do the same when brown eyes looked at him and whispered "Jason you came."

"I made a promise, remember." he said then tucked the light covers around him before kissing his forehead and saying "Now get to sleep, it's late."

Watching as Cam with a smile went quickly to sleep, Jason took a deep breath and followed the path to the master bedroom. Inside, he sat in the chair in front of the fireplace, starring at the beautiful brunette as memory after memory came to him.

His heart full at the same time he was in shock at all he had come to recall, Jason knew he was playing with fire but he still got out of his clothes, leaving on the boxers and climbed into bed, curling up around the woman he loved, the mother of his children and whispered "I love you Elizabeth." as he fell fast asleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N The chapters are correct when I sent the story to Liz, I accidentally deleted the words part four.

~~Part 7~~

**Johnny **was feeling uneasy as Cody Paul and he were brought into the very ornate room where Maximus Giambetti was waiting. "Gentlemen, why are you here?"

"We need to talk about Jason Morgan." he said as firmly as he could even as his knees started shaking. He had never been scared of his father in the business sense but this man wasn't Anthony, his father had been insane, he was just ruthless.

"If this is about Mr. Morgan's waking up, I am kept well informed about his condition. I also know that he has none of his memories of his time as Morgan." replied the older man who sighed then said "Sit down, gentlemen."

Both did as directed then the older man looked at them thinking why couldn't his sons be more like the younger man, instead Milo was soft, more manny than guard while Max, well Max was lead around by Carly Corinthos' hand on his dick.

"My sons remained in Port Charles, Max working for Mr. Corinthos ex-wife and Milo is in New York City working the guard detail for Michael Corinthos Jr with the permission of Jasper Jacks." Seeing their surprised he added. "We wouldn't leave either that young child or Mr. Morgan vulnerable."

"What about now, he has no memories of Jason Morgan's life." stated Johnny.

"That is a good thing. The families agreed that he is to be protected. We were all well aware of what Sonny Corinthos was doing. However to step in would create a war, one that most of us didn't want." he replied.

"From here on out, Mr. Morgan is free to live his new life as Mr. Quartermaine. We did some checking, there are very few people that blame him for Mr. Corinthos' deeds. As for those that might want to harm his family, there are few left alive. The Ruiz, the Alcazar, the Smith family is completely gone."

"Ric Lansing is a worry." offered up Cody.

"No, actually Mr. Lansing is no longer a problem." said Maximus. "He is now settled, he wanted to hurt Jason because he felt like the other man took his place with Sonny but at the time of his brother's death, he was working for him. He is now at peace with the past. As for the Russians, with the death of the Cassadine family, there is no one left except Ms. Davis or her daughters. Spencer Cassadine will never know of his heritage, I took care of that myself."

Nodding, Johnny walked to the door, then asked "Sir, what about Carly Jacks, I hate to say it, but both the McCall woman and she are a threat. Would your son help her?"

"No, I made that perfectly clear when I talked to Max this morning. That if he was to help Ms Jacks he would find himself on a jet back here with no more Ms. Miller to soften the blow." he replied with a frown.

Johnny and Cody left, both relieved that on the business front Jason was safe, but both were aware that Carly would not let Jason go if she could prevent it and that Sam was also a worry.

**Elizabeth** woke up, she could feel the body behind her, at first thinking it was Lucky she froze at the feeling of the hard erection pressed into the small of her back. Shaking her head in annoyance as she reached for the phone, she couldn't help thinking that the only good calling the police was going to do was to get him out of her house since he wouldn't go quietly and he wouldn't face charges.

After all he had been partly responsible for almost forty five people dying in February and all he had done was have Alexis blame it on Anthony Zachara, she had made it seem like Lucky was heroic in spite of his idiocy. He had faced civil charges, yes but instead of being in prison for manslaughter he was on probation for what he had done.

Just as she was about to hit the number 9, Elizabeth realized that the body behind her was too big for Lucky who never really had grown very tall. Taking in some air when she noticed she had forgotten to breath, she had to admit she liked the scent of whoever it was.

A nice woody smell mixed with a soft hint something vanilla. Feeling the person move a bit, she felt the arm come over her waist and saw the hands now resting on her arms and blinked. She knew those hands, she saw them on their son every day.

Deciding that Monica had to have told Jason, she just didn't get why he was in her bed nor how he had gotten into her house. Worried about the boys when she noticed the time on the clock, she was about to get up when she felt his nose nuzzling the back of her neck as he moved in closer, until there was absolutely no room separating them.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do, should she wake Jason, should she try to get off the bed or should she just... "Morning."

When the body stiffened a bit more than tightened around her she located her own vocal cords and said "Jason."

"I am sorry, I just meant to curl up with you, to be here when you woke up." he said as he found himself not wanting to let her go. "Do we have time to talk before the boys wake up?"

"Maybe." she said, her eyes taking in the clock next to the phone. "How did you get in here?"

"Key, I found it on Jason Morgan's key ring." he said finally letting her go so that she could moved away. Elizabeth stood, then noticing the small boy shorts and spaghetti strapped top she was wearing went to grab her robe.

Resisting telling her not to get dressed on his account, Jason sat up then said "I am sorry for breaking in."

Tightening the belt, she looked at him and said "You had a key, it's not breaking in."

When they have moved to the chairs sitting diagonally in front of the fireplace, Jason held out his hand and said "Jason Quartermaine, middle child of Monica and Alan."

With a slight sob, she said "Elizabeth Webber, youngest daughter of Jeff and Carolyn."

His eyes widening a bit he said "Well that is strange. My mother used to be married to your father."

Her hands shaking slightly as he sat down, she asked "I don't know what you know and what you don't."

"Okay fair enough. When I woke up, all I recalled were my memories before my accident." he said as he watched her bit her lip and found himself wishing it was him biting it.

"So then you remember being engaged to Keisha?" she asked.

Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment he said "Actually I kind of forgot that. Uh, I knew there was someone, just not who it was. Some part of me also knew it wasn't my ex-fiancee. My mother filled me in on some of my history completely against protocol because the nurses at the hospital seemed to think I was the father of AJ's son."

"I can guess who told them that." she announced with a wry grin.

"A complete space case named Carly. Mom explained our past, I am still trying to figure out why I let her get away with all she did. And I am sure that my mother didn't know half of it. From the way that the blond acted, she seemed to think I belonged to her." he said slightly bewildered.

"Yet from the moment I met her I felt the need to run away, to avoid her." he said. "She keeps trying to convince me that we were the best of friends, yet all I feel from his emotions is a need to shut her up." he admitted. Elizabeth looked down, while she loathed Carly Jacks, she did find herself feeling sorry for the other woman who depended on Jason for so much.

"Don't do that." he ordered and when she looked up he said "Don't feel sorry for her. I get that is how she manipulated me so much. I felt obligated to that little boy, so she used that to tie me to her."

"I hate to say it, but I agree. I am just worried, what happens when you get your memories back because Jason, you have never told her no, bound by this promise made when Michael was just a baby. Jason at one point you walked away from your own son to protect her over us." she said bluntly.

Wincing because he had seen that all the time in his memories, Jason knew that he had messed things up badly at one point. "Not that I was any better, I let the Spencer family try to tie me to them over a debt that I never really owed."

"We were fools weren't we?" he asked then seeing her surprised said "Let me finish and tell you what I already have planned, okay?"

Agreeing shocked because Jason Morgan had had a bad habit of leaving everything up to her, she listened as he told about coming home, about his plan to work for Edward, then he said that he had since found out he owned quite a bit of ELQ stock so taking over made sense. "Jason are you sure, I would think you would hate that life style."

"Morgan might have, me, no." he said then told her about meeting the geek which had her laughing in spite of herself but his description of Sam had her laughing hysterically. "I know, I know. It scared me that he went there, the best part of having no memories of it, is that I can tell her that I have no memories of it."

"Anyhow I met Cam and Jake. I knew right away they were mine." he said. "I went to GH but was told my mother and you were in surgery so I knew about the lawyer. I went to see Diane Miller."

Taking a deep breath, he said "She told me a few things. Did you know that Jason Morgan has been slowly but surely getting out from his illegal business ventures. She also gave me a letter, one that had a note saying that another copy went to you."

Elizabeth stood and went to her nightstand. Opening the drawer, she pulled the note out and showed it to him. "It gave me hope over the last few months."

"We went to the penthouse, I cleared out what I wanted from there and then gave her permission to sell it. Can I ask you a question?" he asked a bit nervously. "Did we sleep together in that pink bedroom because I have memories that are very x-rated."

Blushing she said "Yes, that is more than likely were Jake was created."

"What about Cam?" he asked almost positive she had no idea about the older boy and her response confirmed it.

"Jason, Cam isn't your child biologically." she said as gently as possible.

"I hate to tell you this and I have mom looking for the proof but I think he is." he told her. Seeing her shock and denial he added "With Jason Quartermaine's memories I was sure, now that I have Morgan's memories of you, I am positive."

"Jason, I really wish it was true, but Cam's father is a man named Zander Smith."

"Shorter than me, chip on his shoulder and dark haired and eyed?" he asked. Seeing her face he said "I saw him in my memories. I saw him being returned to a room someplace I don't recognize drunk by an older man wearing a white lab coat with a beard."

"Sounds like his father, the man Cameron was named after her." she said with a sigh. "Jason that means nothing."

"Wrong because in that memory I am coming from a rather shabby room where you are fast asleep in a bed naked with only the dress shirt I had been wearing covering you." he replied. "Then nothing so whatever happened next, didn't involve you and I together."

Elizabeth said "Jason, I had DNA tests done."

"That is why I have my mother looking into it along with Diane Miller." he said.

Elizabeth saw that he truly believed what he had seen and decided to let it go for now until they got a chance to run some more tests, but she hated how disappointed he was going to be.

"Anyhow, Diane and I cleared the apartment out, she took my guns to Mac Scorpio."

"JASON!" she said shocked. "What if they connect those guns to a crime?"

"Legally I am not Jason Morgan, this was dealt with before my mother told me." he said with a shrug. "I was a bit worried but you are the only person who is aware that I have any of his memories and I can just marry you to keep you from talking."

"That isn't funny Jason." she said a bit hurt. Seeing his face she got that he had meant it as a joke so she tried to let go of it but then the funny side of it got to her as she giggled. "Jason, wait if that does happen can I tell Carly why? Please? She would die that she never thought of that as a way to get you to marry her?"

"My memories by the way are from the night in Jake's to wiping makeup off your face in the same bar to the nights we created both our sons to you telling me I am going to be a father all the way up to us almost jumping off the parapet of Wyndemere."

"Wow." she said slightly shocked as he admitted that he had had thought of her even before he woke up.

"I think you are the reason I did wake up, you are the only reason I am here." he said then added "When I met Cam and Jake, I knew, I knew they were the other missing part of my dreams."

Tearing up, she stood then walked over to where he was sitting and sat on the edge of the chair. "Jason are you sure this is what you want because if you leave me this time it will destroy me."

"Yes, it is. You, our sons and my family are why I am who I am." he said then lifted her until she was on his lap, just as he bent his head to kiss her the door was banged open and two very energetic young boys rushed in.

"MOMMY! Mr Jason was..." Cam's eyes grew large as he saw Jason kissing his mommy then he shouted yes and then asked "Does this mean he is going to be our daddy?"

Reaching down, Jason lifted Cam who was closer onto the arm of the chair then placed Jake on Elizabeth's lap and said "I am your daddy. I always have been but there was some wrong paperwork and now that it is fixed I will always be your daddy."

The two boys hugged the blond man while Elizabeth just cried as she was smushed in the middle of a giant hug. "However we can't tell anyone just yet, Okay?"

Seeing Jason frowning she asked the boys to go get dressed then when he was gone she said "We have to tell my grandmother first, then they can announce it to the world for us."

"Okay I can live with that. You call Mrs Hardy and I will go cook them something for breakfast."

"Omelets?" she asked eagerly only for him to shake his head no and announce that he had always burnt them. Pouting a bit she said "Can I have Jason Morgan back for five minutes, he made great omelets."

With a smirk he said "You have to take the bad with the good, there Elizabeth."

Sashaying her way to the bathroom as she removed her robe, Elizabeth turned then said "Jason?"

When he had pulled his shirt back on, he looked towards the door just as she dropped her panties and pulled her shirt over her head. "Enjoy breakfasting with the boys!"

Groaning and finding that his libido was working well, he heard the sound of small footsteps then reminded Elizabeth to call her grandmother as he went to fix the food for their sons.

Joining them to find pancakes and ham, she whispered "My grams is on her way over. Do you have any plans?"

Moving closer he leaned close to her ear and said "Lots but since none of them are PG rated they will have to wait."

Feeling her core ache at the picture his words created, she said "I have to agree I am rather hungry at well."

She could see the reaction she was causing as he turned to the range to get Cam another pancake after the little boy asked, smiling she said "I think we need to talk about where we go from here?"

"Can we go to the park, please Mommy?" asked Cam with a grin as he took another syrupy bit of breakfast. "I want to see if Oscar is still there."

Jason saw Elizabeth trying not to shudder as she answered while thinking about the little green lizard her son had wanted to bring home as a pet. "I am sure that Oscar has gone home to visit his own kind, Cam."

"What kind do Oscars have?" he asked just as he heard the doorbell. Slipping down off the chair he went to yank open the door when he saw it was his Uncle Steven. "Hiya Uncle Steven. Daddy Jason made us pancakes do you want some?"

His eyes widening he followed the little boy to where his sister was in the doorway as she sighed then said "I will explain when grams gets here."

"In the meantime, can I have a pancake?" asked the man with a wicked grin at his sister who said no.

Mac was not amused when Diane Miller walked into his office and then opening her briefcase put several Browning 9mm on his desk. "Jason Morgan's arsenal."

"Should I even bother running them?" he asked as he looked at the guns.

"All registered and none of them have been used in a single crime." she told him. "We are also requesting you close the file on Jason Morgan, declaring him dead."

"I already did but you should know that if his memory should come back that file will be amended."

"I would expect nothing less." she said ironically just as her phone rang. Hearing what Monica had to say, she said "That would make no difference. Like with the other legalities, it would be declared null and void."

Nodding as she listened to what Monica had to say, she chuckled then said "I can arrange for that, how soon do you want it done?"

Hanging up she said "Just one more thing. Tracy Quartermaine last night overheard several conspirators plotting to try and take control of Jason Morgan's funds. However their way in is a supposed marriage which we have proof of as being invalid."

Mac said "Let me guess, Sam and Carly?"

With a cold grimace she said "Try Luke Spencer and Alexis Davis with a little help from Lucky and Luke's new son."

Mac went to the file he had been researching and said "I can get us some help there. That new son, he isn't a Spencer, he is actually my nephew, even if he doesn't know it."

Making a call, Mac left the station, heading over to the Haunted Star well aware that he was about to create chaos.

Meanwhile at the Quartermaine residence Tracy was pacing back and forth as she waited to hear from her son. She was sick at the idea of what her husband was up to, even more so because he was using something she had done to move his plan forward.

"Ms Tracy, Mr. Ned is on the phone." announced a subdued Alice who was sick that Mr. Luke a favorite of hers would do something so heinous to two innocent little boys.

"Thank you." she said then took the phone. "Ned that harpy you were lucky to escape is trying to destroy this family."

"Mother what is this about and which harpy?" asked the man on the other end as his went through a list of his past relationships and who she could be talking about.

"Alexis Davis, that's who. She somehow found out that... wait, did you hear about Jason?"

"That he has returned to Jason Quartermaine and is missing memories, yes I did." he replied. "What does Alexis have to do with Jason?"

"Do you know about her daughter that turned up from under a rock, Sam McCall?"

"Jason's ex, yeah, Jax told me." he replied wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well I did something that is going to bit me in the ass. When Alan died, I altered his will, stock that was to go to Jason's son, I had it transferred to me. Luke helped and now he is out to steal it, Alexis and Lucky are helping that greedy SOB."

"Mother, I don't have time to deal with your paranoid rantings." he snapped.

"Listen to me. Jason has two sons but Alexis doesn't want him to find out. She has plans to alter the results when Elizabeth and Jason run tests because she wants him back with Sam."

"That is rather convoluted, mother." he stated as he leaned back in his chair while waving in Dillon who mouthed Mother to him.

"Lucky is up in arms because Jason is Jake's son, but from what was said, Spinelli made the records disappear when they were worried about the danger from Jason's job. Now he is going for custody, and Alexis is going to represent him." she tossed out at him.

"Mother, no one would take children away from Elizabeth Webber and give them to that idiot." he stated as he wrote an explanation down and showed it to Dillon.

"That isn't the end of it." she said wearily. "Alexis fixed the records to show that Sam and Jason were married a few years ago when he lost his memory. Luke got someone to take care of the records and they bribed a judge."

"Mother, even if they got away with it, Jason could just divorce her." he said. "It might cost a bit of money but I really don't think he would care."

"Under normal circumstances I might not care but that isn't the end of it. Luke contacted someone for drugs, they are going to drug Jason, it is one of those psychiatric drugs. He would be docile as a lamb, he wouldn't argue with anything that was told to him. Now there is no way I can allow them to treat a Quartermaine like that. Alexis seems to think if Jason spends time with Sam, he will forget all about Elizabeth and god who knows what else is going through her brain."

"Since that daughter came into her life, Alexis Davis has lost her mind." she snapped as she continued to talk to him. "Everything is about fixing things for her, hell she lost custody of her youngest over Sam. A court here gave Ric Lansing custody and there was none of the usual shenanigans going on. The judge straight out told her that she was raising her daughter in an unhealthy environment and mentioned Sam by name."

"Okay what do you want me to do?" he asked as he got that she wasn't joking around. That she was truly worried about Jason and the outcome of whatever the Spencers and Alexis were up to.

"Monica has a plan all of her own, right now she is spiking them getting Spinelli a local computer geek out of the hospital. He is in a lock down ward; she had him moved to a hospital with Steven Webber's help. The only good thing is that Lucky thinks Audrey Hardy will be on his side if the only choices are Jason or him."

"Are you sure she won't be, she has never been too fond of Jason." Ned reminded her.

"Morgan no, Quartermaine yes." she tossed out there. "She is already in on the plan."

~~Part Eight~~

Audrey felt sad and more than a bit angry with herself as she walked to Elizabeth's door from her car. What Tracy Quartermaine had told them the previous evening made her sick as she got how deluded she had been when it came to the Spencers.

Lucky didn't love her great grandsons, it was all about control over their mother, even worse he had known about Jake not being his and had used manipulation repeatedly over the years with her help to keep his natural father away from him.

Then there was Alexis Davis. While they didn't know if it was true, the possibility that Cam was Jason's made things even worse. Because that meant Cameron Lewis had tried to use her granddaughter and that sweet innocent baby for nothing. Nothing had changed, Zander had still died and Elizabeth had almost ended up with Ric again out of a need to give her child two parents.

She hated knowing that these lies had been being told but yet she understood that Jason and Elizabeth had done what they had in regards to Jake to try and protect him from Jason's lifestyle. A lifestyle that for some reason Alexis wanted for her daughter.

That alone had her wondering what the hell the attorney was thinking. Who in their right mind WANTED their daughter married into the mob. Then thinking about what Tracy had revealed about Sam's past and their plan to put a stop to the diabolical plans the threesome were planning on undertaking she snickered as she was let into the house by Steven who said that Elizabeth, Jason and the boys were eating breakfast.

"We need to talk." She said just as Elizabeth said the same to her.

"Let's deal with the boys." Elizabeth said soberly. "I am waiting for Robin to come over and take the boys to her place."

Hearing a knock on the door, she thanked her friend then said she would be over in about an hour. The boys hugged her then hugged Jason before leaving with the doctor. "Okay, there is a lot we have to tell you."

"Elizabeth to save you the time, Jason is Jake's father." said Audrey. Seeing her shock, she said "I was told last night after Monica and I had a pow wow about something Lucky Spencer is up to. Anything else?"

"Do you want to know why?" she asked still stunned as she stood near the stairs. Jason moved over to where she was standing and escorted her to the sofa with Steven and Audrey following.

"No, I think I can figure it out." she said with a sigh. "What I do want to ask is did you have any idea, was there ever a suspicion about Cameron?"

"No, none for me." she said with a sigh. "Jason Morgan would have said something if he had known anything. To me it seems impossible, but Jason..."

Looking at the man next to her then Audrey "Jason thinks is is true. How do you know about it?"

Being told what Tracy had overheard, Elizabeth fumed while Jason and Steven started plotting how to stop it. "We have it under control. That attorney of your paired with Tracy should have been sent after Helena, they would have dealt with her years ago."

"Grams, are you sure you should be part of this?" asked Steven as Audrey told them the plan.

"Who else do you know that Lucky Spencer would believe if I said that I had a change of heart." she said bleakly. "Now, I don't know what it is, but Diane Miller said Mac has a plan to take this new son of Lukes out of the plan."

"New son?" asked Jason.

"Ethan Lovett, his mother was Holly Sutton." said Elizabeth as she asked when it would go down?

"Tonight." said Audrey as she looked at her granddaughter and Jason. "Have the two of you gotten everything straightened out?"

"No, we still have work to do, but we are going public about Jason being the boys father. We are also running tests but it sounds like Cameron Lewis had proof." said Elizabeth.

Jason and Elizabeth went to pick up the boys with plans to get them something to eat. At Kelly's, they were soon greeted by a couple of nurses from the hospital as Cam announced they were going to the park.

Elizabeth saw Carly glaring but the blond never came over, she seemed to be watching, waiting for something but all that did happen was Kristina Davis had come in, she had started to approach Jason when John Zachara soon distracted her before she could approach them.

Leaving, they missed seeing Luke watching feeling some regret at hurting Elizabeth but he had to do what was best for his son and that was for him to get back with Elizabeth.

Alexis had found out that Emily had left Elizabeth a small fortune, more than enough to get him out from underneath those wrongful death suits. Luke also knew that deep down Elizabeth was only settling when it came to Jason, after all Lucky was the love of her life.

Sam opened her door and let in her mother. "If you are here to warn me about chasing after Jason, don't bother."

"No, I am not." Alexis sat down then said "I want you to be happy and if Jason makes you happy-"

Hearing Sam's bitter laugh, she blinked and said "What is it?"

"It's funny when he was Jason Morgan, he was a thug, a criminal and I should end things, wasn't that why I ended up sleeping with Ric?" she asked with a sneer. "We both know that you want me with him now because he is a Quartermaine again."

"Sam, I just want you happy." she said "I would do anything..."

The disheveled brunette looked at her and said "What did you do, mother?"

Sam sat down, her head in her hands as she heard what Alexis was saying. "You are working with Luke Spencer, a man who has screwed up everything he has ever done? Why don't you put a bullet in my head yourself? When Jason gets his memories back, he will kill me it won't just be a threat this time?"

"What do you mean? Jason threatened to kill you?" she asked furious. "Why the hell would you want to be with a man who would do that?"

"Alexis, just shut up, just do me a favor and shut the hell up." said a snippy Sam. "Put a stop to it, just end this. I know what I am doing and your way, your way will do nothing but ruin things for me."

"It is too late." she replied. "I am..."

There was a knock on the door and Sam went to open it, seeing Lucky she opened the door even wider and said "Come in, let me guess you are part of this asinine plan?"

"I thought you wanted Jason back?" he asked with a smirk.

"You ass, what this is about is Jason must be sniffing around Elizabeth, well too bad. Jason will soon be Morgan again and I am not going to be caught doing your dirty work. Leave me out anything you are doing." she retorted. "Alexis, do you get what this is about?"

When her mother tossed her a confused look, Sam said "Lucky lost control of Elizabeth Webber and is using you to try and change that. I am done, I am going to wait for Jason Morgan, last time it took a couple of months, I will just wait and not screw this up."

"Sam, you are going to lose." said Lucky as he went towards the door.

"Even if I do, at least I will be alive to lose. You, you are going to end up dead, Alexis please, please listen to me, this is a mistake." she said as her mother left with Lucky Spencer

Sitting down on the couch, Sam looked around, then went to bedroom, something was telling her to leave, to get out of town before she lost everything. Packing only what she needed, then heading to her safe, she took out the small pieces of jewelry she had acquired over the years.

Then taking her bank book and the clean credit cards and id's that Spinelli had created for her while Jason was unconscious. At her car, she decided to make one last ditch effort to talk to Jason.

Watching the Quartermaine mansion she saw nothing, just some activity that included a visit from Mac Scorpio so she went to the hospital. Sneaking around she found out that a nurse had seen Jason at the park.

Arriving at the park, she was walking down the path. Seeing the playground, she felt her heart stop at what she saw. Jason was wearing jeans but with a polo shirt that looked several years old. Sneakers instead of his usual boots but the part that made her heart sink was the way he was already looking at that woman.

It was clear that Jason as Jason Quartermaine was already in love with Elizabeth. It had barely been days since he had been awake and while she knew that for Jason Morgan Elizabeth had been because of his son, this Jason it was clear that it was more.

"Watching what you will never have?" asked Johnny Zachara with a sneer as he came up behind her. "Your little plan, it won't work. Tell Spencer to back off. They have sent the DNA tests out, Sam. Soon there will be no doubt about his being the father of both those boys."

With a sneer, she turned and said "Nice try, but only the youngest brat is Jason's."

"Wrong Sam. Your mother found proof that a Dr. Lewis altered some test results, Cameron is also Jason's son. I did some looking into things. Your Predecessor found out, she knew that Jason and Elizabeth had been lovers, she tried to run Elizabeth over. Courtney didn't win, you won't win. Carly will soon learn the truth, Jason and Elizabeth are the real deal."

"Leave me alone." she said in a flat tone. Walking away, she wanted to say he was a liar but there deep down she knew, she just knew that Jason was gone, lost to her forever.

As she put the car in reverse to pull away, she looked in her rear view mirror just in time to see Jason leaning down and tenderly kiss Elizabeth. Getting control of the tears now flowing she drove away, avoiding the highway and taking the cliff roads.

Pulling over at Vista Point a spot she had seen Jason go to repeatedly on his bike without her, she sat on a bench and finally let the tears out as she blamed her mother and the Spencer family's plan for her own not being able to wait for time to succeed.

Just as she walked back towards her car, she felt a cold gust of air then she would have sworn she heard Courtney's voice laughing at her and saying "I tried to warn you."

"Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?"asked Lucky as he got of his car. "I had to track you down through GPS. Thank god I still had one of Spinelli's gadgets from when we were trailing Elizabeth and Jason."

"W-what is this place?" she asked looking around.

"Just a spot where people meet." he said with a shrug.

"Jason and Elizabeth." she asked urgently.

"I don't know, doubt it, they preferred sneaking into his room at Jake's when she was lying to me all those years ago." Sam once again heard Courtney's voice, then what sounded like Sonny and tried to shake the sounds from her heard.

When it didn't work, she realized it wasn't a ghost but a memory as she heard Sonny telling her to be careful of Jason's friendship with Elizabeth Webber and then Max had chimed in about following them to a spot out the roads, where they had kissed.

As what he said echoed, Sam looked at Lucky then at the bench she had been crying on and said "I am done, you can keep chasing after her, It isn't going to work."

"Sam you can't run, we need you. I need you help." he ordered. "You aren't going to leave, you owe me."

With a sneer, she turned away from him and was almost at her car when she tossed out. "Lucky you are a loser, I was only with you to make Jason jealous, it didn't work. Instead of punishing Elizabeth by stealing her husband, I think she was grateful she didn't have to sleep with your lazy selfish ass anymore. Grow up, stop hiding behind daddy and face it. You are nothing, you have nothing and you will always be no-"

There were no words, only the sound of Sam gurgling as Lucky gave in to the rage she had incited within him and choked her until she wasn't moving anymore. Looking around, desperate as he figured out what he had done, Lucky had an idea. Not stopping to think how idiotic it would be for a strangling victim to do what he did, he cut her arm and used her blood to write the name Jason Q in the pavement.

Getting in his car, wiping away the excess blood, he drove off to one of the many cliffs and tossed the gadget he had used to track her down over the edge before heading back to Port Charles as his weak mind completely forgot about having just killed Sam.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~~Part Ten~~

Elizabeth woke up, her body aching a bit, but smiled as she felt Jason's arms still encircling her waist. "Uhmmm."

"Did you say something?" he asked then decided to tease her. "Because it sounded like a cat purring. Do you have happy little pussy cat Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth could feel his hands traveling up the inside of her thigh, then cupping her where her body ached the most. "Actually Jason, no, my pussy is a little lonely this morning."

As he eased Elizabeth on her back, his hands were on her knees slowly separating them. "Would a nice tongue bath ease the poor baby's aches and pains?"

"I think that might do the job nicely." she said with a grin and then added. "Like most pussys, it likes to be pet. With a nice favorite spot that likes a good rubbing."

"I will see what I can do, I wouldn't want the pussy cat to go looking for a tom cat to keep it happy." he said as he gave her succulent lips a taunting kiss. As Jason nuzzled her neck, then licked her tits just enough to make them flush and point, Elizabeth felt her insides start to melt.

As she purred again, she felt his tongue tracing its way down her stomach, then tease her belly button before gently planting a kiss on the top of her very wet slit. Glad she had gotten her wax done a few days earlier, Elizabeth found her knees over his left shoulder, as he moaned and gave her clit a quick lick.

When she felt her body bucking against the pleasure, Elizabeth could only think about how they had already gone six rounds the night before and now, there they were about to go for round seven. As one of his hands pressed down on her stomach, the long delicate fingers on the other one were parting her lower lips as he used his nose to nuzzle her and tease her wetness.

Just as he heard her panting, there was another sound, equally soul satisfying for him. "Elizabeth?"

"Umm, Jason." she said back only to hear why he stopped as she quickly tugged the covers over them. "Get up here."

"I can't, I'm trapped." he said laughing as he heard the door open and two sets of feet entering the room. Trying to quiet his nervous laughter, he flushed in the darkness at what he heard.

"Mommy why is daddy hiding under the covers?" asked Cam in a confused tone while Elizabeth herself was trying to stay covered up as the boys hopped on the bed and tried to get to their daddy.

As she fought them for control of the blankets, she finally got control of her laughter and said "Cam, daddy is hiding from Mommy. Would you please take Jake and go get me the flashlight in the kitchen?"

"Can we search for daddy together?" he asked as he held Jake's hand as they slowly went down the stairs at the speed for the two year old.

"Jason, get some clothes on, quick." Elizabeth ordered as she jumped out of bed and went to pull her boy shorts and shirt back on. Jason quickly pulled on the sweats, then ducked back underneath the covers just as they heard the boys returning.

"Okay Jakey you hold the flashlight and I will lift the blanket, okay?" asked Cam who sighed when instead Jake put the end of the flashlight in his mouth. "Jakey, we are trying to find daddy."

"Dadda!" nodded Jake in agreement as he turned the light on his mommy and said "Momma."

"Yes, that is Mommy but daddy is hiding, we have to find him." said Cam as he gently showed Jake where to shine the light as he quickly lifted the covers and said "Daddy, why are you hiding?"

"Mommy said I have to go visit Grandfather today, so I am hiding so she doesn't see me." he told the boys then added. "Do you want to hide too?"

"You have a grandfather?" asked an intrigued Cam as he lifted Jake a bit and Jason pulled him under the covers and they were soon joined by Cam as Elizabeth just chuckled.

Slipping off the bed, giving Jason some time one on two with the boys, she went to take her shower, her laughter returning as Cam said "I think Mommy didn't see us, but I want to meet a grandfather. We don't have one of those yet."

Across town Mac was meeting with the DA who said "This idiot all but left a photo of himself killing her. Are you sure he was a cop?"

"A cop yes, a good one, no." he said then gave the woman an outline of all that had happened with Lucky Spencer over the years. "Alexis when she gets it together is going to be after Spencer for her daughter's death, but we might be able to get her as an accessory. She knew how unstable Spencer was, she was going to help him drug yet another man to allow Spencer to get near his ex-wife who might have ended up as our victim but thankfully it didn't work."

"Let me get this straight. Alexis Davis is an attorney, she worked for Morgan, had his late partner Sonny's child. Hid the parentage claiming it was to protect the child from his father's dangerous life? This after her own mother was killed by her

stepmother?"

"Yup." said Mac watching as Nora Buchanan shook her head in disbelief.

"Okay, then she married his brother who held a woman in a panic room for months, after drugging and almost killing his own wife. A man whose father was head of the Zachara family."

"I am not sure on that. I think he ran things, but that old man was actually head." said Mac.

"As for Alexis; her daughter she had at fourteen turns up. Is a con artist, is pregnant with her half sister's niece and sister all in one. Father being Sonny Corinthos. When Alexis finds out, she pushes her to end things with Morgan and the daughter does, to make her mother happy."

"No, Sam got shot after taunting Manny Ruiz, Jason ended things with her then. Sam was pissed about it, kept doing things that she thought might improve herself to get back with Jason, but nothing worked until she created a mess he had to clean up and even that I think was out of pity on his part."

"What, was this before or after said daughter slept with Lansing, her stepfather, and the uncle of the baby she lost."

"After, like I said. I think Morgan and Elizabeth Webber were this close to admitting what the rest of us knew but the Spencers and his friends kept them from getting together. Anyhow, she weaseled her way back in, then was dumped again later. I don't know much about that part thankfully."

"Anyhow, the man in question has a child with another woman, this Elizabeth, right?" she asked. When he nodded yes, she continued. "They get together about when?"

"Not sure the exact date but when he was acquitted of the murder of Lorenzo Alcazar, she hugged him as he left the courtroom and her divorce to Spencer was already in the works."

"Okay, so this Sam gets together with the ex-husband to work with him to get them apart?"

"No, more like she went after Spencer thinking it would hurt Elizabeth, but it just gave her the impetus to end things with him. Anyhow I know that Webber and Morgan were together by the Black and White Ball, but that they were keeping it quiet to protect the boys. This went on for about a year then there was a kidnapping which I have always wondered about."

"What do you mean?"she asked as she made notes.

"Well, Sam and Lucky were working undercover without my permission for him. That cabin, we had it under investigation in another case, then suddenly it is where they go to be safe from the Russians on Spencer's insistence."

"Do you think they were set up?" she asked as she stopped writing.

"I don't know, I think they were because after that both Morgan and Webber were like the walking wounded and Sam was suddenly all up in Morgan's business and Spencer was strutting around town like he was back in charge." he said disgustedly.

"What happened then?"

"Around Valentines, Carly Jacks hosted a ball in her son's name for brain research at the hospital. Anthony Zachara who was trying to kill his daughter and son in law ended up releasing the toxins into the air. Sam was already at the hospital, she ended up a patient along with a lot of the party guests. The intended targets left, I saw them when I arrived with the police department swat team and Spencer."

"This was where he broke protocol and went inside with his sister tagging along for some reason." she said as she went back to the case notes from that trial. "Okay so this Lucky then leaves, taking the toxins with him through secret tunnels,right?"

"Yes, his brother died as a result. I knew Helena Cassadine, the evil stepmother of Alexis Davis was dead because otherwise she would have come to town to destroy the Spencers for that one. Anyhow, Morgan is trying to help and does but McCall somehow manages to shoot him before she got sick. A whole hell of a lot of things go wrong, McCall and Carly Jacks almost die when there isn't enough vaccine to go around."

In Mac's mind that they hadn't died was wrong, but he knew his niece, he knew that Robin would save anyone.

"And the Zachara mess is wrapped up by you, then you end up blowing up both houses per orders, correct?"

"Yes, but Morgan is fine, he leaves GH, goes someplace, then returns later only to collapse after being dragged into Sam's room by her family who for some reason believe they are back together. At first they don't get medical attention because they think he fainted out of happiness."

"What were they, five?" she asked rolling her eyes in disbelief as he told her about Spinelli and Molly Lansing. "So her father gets custody and takes her to LA, Alexis is furious but loses her case."

"Yes, anyhow Sam wakes up after my niece synthesizes a vaccine. Jason is in a coma and is transferred to a hospital in New York. Monica approves of it, but the person really pushing it is Carly Jacks because her son, his nephew is a patient there. Anyhow, fast forward to now, Jason wakes up."

"I read about this, I found this case interesting. He is legally two different people. This Morgan who is gone and Quartermaine who is now alive, correct?"

"That is the simplified answer but yes. Anyhow, Alexis somehow gets it in her head that if he is Morgan again, he will help her get Molly back from her ex-husband if he is with Sam. Sam who wants to do the smart thing for once wants to take a wait and see attitude, from what we have found out, Lucky and Alexis visited Sam before she died at her penthouse."

"The argument the neighbor heard." she said looking at that statement.

"Yes, then later we find tapes of McCall stalking Morgan. At the park, she is sitting with tears in her eyes, you can see the mascara on film." said Mac.

"Anyhow we tracked her car out to Vista Point, which is where Lucky and her ran into each other. We don't know if it was accidental or not but from the looks of things he then strangled her, then the coroner believes he cut her arm and wrote Jason Q in Sam's blood."

"Okay, sounds pretty much a slam dunk." she replied. "I have had repeated calls from Davis, wanting to meet. What do you think she wants?"

"My guess to absolve her guilt and shriek and demand the death penalty." he said annoyed. "We also have to worry about Spencer Sr. He won't let Junior go down for this."

"Great, just great." she said. "My first week on the job and poof, lots and lots of fun."

"Welcome to Port Charles." he said slightly ironically.

Jason was getting the boys dressed when Elizabeth rejoined them in Jake's room. "So do you mind if I take the boys to visit with Edward today?"

"No." she said kissing him on the cheek before doing the same for both boys. "I have a meeting at the hospital about the protocol for Michael. Do you want to come, I am sure that Monica and Jax would be happy."

"No because Carly would be there and I am not giving that woman one little ounce of a belief in my returning to the fold, so to speak." he said with a grimace.

"Besides, while the boys are with Edward, I might go find out what the status is on the sale of my penthouse so we can find a new place."

Elizabeth and he soon had the boys eating Cheerios with a banana and milk while they discussed what was and wasn't allowed. When he thanked her, she said "You will soon get the hang of it. Just give it time."

Time was something he lost and Jason intended to make sure that the boys knew he regretted every single moment away from them. "Well then after we have had our busy morning, what do you say to lunch, can you get away?"

"I should be able to. We are on call pretty much all day waiting for news when we can begin Michael's procedure." she said as she kissed each of her boys then her big boy. "Are you sure you will be okay?"

Looking between the boys and her, he smiled and said "We will be just fine, Mom."

The blond in the car across the street watched as Elizabeth drove away, then scurried out of her Mercedes and to the door. Knocking urgently she was not happy when no one answered. Knocking again, she was all but banging on it five minutes later when she heard. "Carly?"

Hissing, the blond turned to Robin who was smirking at her and said "What are you doing here, I bet you are real pleased with yourself, knowing that Jason has forgotten all about me, forgotten all about Michael. You did this, I know you did just so you could gloat."

Hearing a car pulling up, Carly turned and then looked back at Robin, "You called the police, what, you can't stand up for yourself without calling good ole uncle Mac to get me arrested."

"No, that would have been Mr. Quartermaine." said Mac and his officers. "Carly he left out the back door. He didn't even want to see you, when are you going to wake up and face he is out of your life."

"I gave him some time, well no more. I couldn't believe it when Jax told me that Jason refused, THAT HE REFUSED to be there for Michael tomorrow." she seethed. "I am going to get another doctor to check him, I am absolutely certain that Elizabeth and those two did something to him. I will prove it, I will."

"Uh, how are you going to do that from a jail cell?" asked Mac as he ordered the two female officers that he had brought to arrest her. Carly started to fight, refusing to put her hands behind her back, refusing to cooperate. "Carly the stun gun is going to come out."

"Don't you dare. Do you know who I am?" she raged almost purple as she felt the officers back off, she stopped fighting and said "I thought that would-"

Mac had used the gun, looking at the blond after they had removed the tines, said "Have her taken to the hospital. Then I want her in a jail cell by this afternoon. No excuses. Tell the hospital I want proof of why she can't be put in a cell if they refuse."

The two women loaded up the nutjob, drove to Mercy and then listened to what the doctor had to say. "Your call Mac."

The taller of the two went to a private spot outside and call her boss. "Sir, she started on that nonsense about Mr. Quartermaine again. They are keeping her on a seventy two hour watch."

"Oh shit." said Mac. They had Spinelli already in lock down there, the last thing they needed was for those two to pair up. Making a quick call, they soon had Spinelli transferred to GH while Carly became a patient at Shadybrook.

"I am too old for this shit." complained Mac to himself as he walked into the station and saw Alexis Davis barreling towards him just as two men in FBI garb came out of his office. "Definitely too old for this shit."

When the agent told Alexis she was under arrest, then several fellow agents walked in with Luke and Lulu in cuffs, Mac said "Do you want Lucky as well?"

"No, you have a good case on the murder. We will get to him when we take these three to trial." he said then went to call his boss who promptly called the Quartermaine residence. Tracy thanked them for their help then hung up.

"You know, I was kind of looking forward to taking on Lucky." said Audrey.

"He killed Sam with his bare hands. Are you insane?" asked Tracy. "Not that I thought he had it in him."

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it? Wonder what they said to one another that had Sam bawling and Lucky killing her." said Monica who took a call from Mac. "Yes,

he is at General Hospital. The lock down wing."

Jason entered the house with the two boys who quickly hugged their grandmothers when they entered the room. "Who are you?"

"Tracy Quartermaine." she announced as the older boy came over to her. When he tilted his head, then looked at her quizzically, she almost gasped as she wondered how they had all missed his resemblance to Alan. "Your grandfather's sister."

"Okay, I am Cameron." he said holding out his hand to shake hers. "Is the older grandpa here. I am looking for him because Daddy told me all about him on the ride over here."

"You mean Edward?" asked Monica who told him to knock on the connecting door.

"Mr. Edward can you come out and play?" he asked as he put his head in the room.

"I have to work, unfortunately." he said to the little boy he was finally meeting as his grandson. "When your daddy comes to work for me, I will have more free

time."

"Daddy is going to work for you?" he asked then climbed on the chair opposite the desk and then said what Edward had always dreamed of one of his grandson's saying. "Can I come to work for you?"

Tracy who was in the other room, observing saw the vulnerable look on Edwards' face and said as she entered "How about you come to work for me, then someday you can have his chair?"

"But the chair will be really old by then. Can't I just have a new one?" he asked as the two older people's eyes met. "And I think someday I want to draw like Mommy does."

"That is perfectly fine, you draw if you want." said Edward as he asked what he wanted to draw.

"Boats, and planes, and buildings." he said. "I want to build them, and trains too."

"So you want to be an engineer?" asked Edward only for Cameron to shake his head no. "But-"

"I don't want to drive the train, well I do but only for fun. I want to build them." Scooting down when he heard his father calling his name, he waved goodbye then said "Mommy said what I wanted to be is called an architettchurer."

When he had left, Tracy laughed then said "He doesn't know the word engineer except in regards to trains but knows architect. When does Jason start?"

"Whenever he is ready. I think finding out about the boys is going to push that back a bit, but I truly can't wait. I am excited for the first time in years Tracy and you had better not do anything to mess it up." he ordered.

Tracy looked down at her hands then said "When he is up to speed, I am done. Not because of his joining us. This Luke thing. I knew what he was, but I kept expecting him to change. I deserved what I got."

"Tracy no one but no one deserves Luke." said Jason as he came into the room. "Monica has the boys, she had to deal with some stuff for Mac but is now keeping them company so we can discuss my coming to work."

"How do you want to do this?" asked Edward.

"Part time at first, but I think even later on, I am going to telecommute. I lost a lot of time with the boys and I have a lot to make up for with Elizabeth." he told them. "But I want this to work. We are going to have to sit down and discuss what I will and won't allow you to push at me, Grandfather."

"I learned my lessons over the last few years, Jason." he said. "I called your cousins, they are coming to town over the next couple of weeks. You should know, I told Ned that as of Monday I am turning my shares of stock over to you."

"You don't have to do that." Jason said gently. "I was working my way out of the business when this all started. I have more than enough shares of my own and most of the ones that ended up with Sonny Corinthos were taken by John Zachara who sent them over to me by special messenger after Carly tried to come after them."

"Doesn't change my mind. If I own shares I will try to meddle." he said. "Tracy what about the shares you absconded with?"

"They are already in a trust with Jake and Cam's names on it, with more room just in case Jason and Elizabeth have more children." she said as she took a deep breath and dived off the edge. "I am done with Port Charles. I may go to Paris, or London even Milan sounds good."

"Aunt Tracy just remember that if you send someone to rob us this time, security will be much tighter and try not to ruin Thanksgiving like that, okay?" he said while both Tracy and Edward felt their lips twitch that he remembered her rather unorthodox method of making sure she was remembered on the holiday.

AT GH, Elizabeth was about to head home, they had scheduled Michael Corinthos surgery the next day. Jax had given them the news about Carly but Jason had already sent her a text about the whole situation. Hearing her name over the paging system, she looked at Epiphany and said "Why would I be ordered to the lock down ward?"

"Don't know but you said Jason was picking you up at three, it is ten to that now." she said. "Go find out what is going on then get out of those scrubs."

Robin had been about to end her shift when she finally caught up with Elizabeth and walked with her to find out what was going on. "So anyhow now Uncle Mac is bringing me the report to sign. I can't believe Carly."

"I can." she said humorlessly. "She is like a pit bull."

"So, what I wanted to ask..." Robin drew out as they used their badges to get through the large doors and went towards the lock down's hub, "Just what happened between Jason and you last night because he looked pretty sated this morning."

"Oh my god." she said blushing. "We uh, we uh, we uh... I can't tell you about that, it's private."

"So three uhs, huh?" asked Robin who saw Elizabeth's face blush even more never seeing the beady eyes staring at them in rage. "Wait, no more? How many times?"

"Sixandahalf." she mumbled to the other woman's laughter. "Why were we sent here and where are the nurses?"

Robin looked around, noticing that there was no nurse like there should have been at the hub, then moving around the bullet proof doors realized she hadn't seen who had buzzed them in. "Lets go back, I don't like this."

Going to hit the buzzer, she stopped and said "Oh my god. Liz get out of here."

Liz was backing up when she felt a sharp object to her neck. "Going someplace Maternal One?"

TBC


End file.
